Ai
by Miyuko Namikaze
Summary: kupikir aku adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia tapi .. ada orang yang lebih menderita dari hal itu membuatku berpikir ulang, mana yang paling menyedihkan? cinta sepihak, cinta yang terpaksa, cinta yang teracuhkan .. obsesi?/ CHAP 8 UP/ RnR ..:) / ganti pen ..XD
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**CINTA SEPIHAK**

_Memiliki rasa cinta memang menyenangkan, tapi bagaimana kalau cinta yang kau miliki tak pernah terbalas?_

**NARUTO POV**

"Sakura-chan, ayo pulang."

"Maaf Naruto, mungkin lain kali. Aku masih punya urusan. Kau duluan saja."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Jaa sakura-chan."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi Sakura-chan berjanji dan aku harus pulang sendirian. Sejak masuk SMA, kami jadi jarang bertemu. Padahal rumah kami dekat. Itu juga salah satu alasanku menjemputnya setiap pulang sekolah. Ya, kami berbeda sekolah. Jaraknya tak begitu jauh, sekitar lima belas menit dengan menggunakan sepeda.

Sejak kecil, kami selalu bersama. Sakura-chan selalu jadi orang yang kusukai. Dan sekarang, perasaan kagum itu semakin dalam. Apa mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan? Hehe, kalaupun iya, aku juga tidak keberatan.

Kukayuh sepedaku menyusuri jalan yang sebelumnya sudah kulewati. Ah, gadis itu masih ada di sana? Sebenarnya dia sedang menunggu siapa sich? Setiap pulang sekolah dia pasti selalu ada di sana. Yah, sekolahku bersebelahan dengan sekolah khusus putri. Setiap menjemput sakura-chan, aku pasti melewatinya. Dan aku selalu melihat gadis berambut indigo itu duduk sendirian di bangku halaman sekolah. Hah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Sudahlah. Lebih baik cepat pulang dan makan. Kaa-san… aku lapar sekali!

.

.

.

Hari ini aku ingin mengajak Sakura-chan jalan-jalan. Kebetulan aku dapat tiket masuk Konoha Land untuk pasangan. Semoga Sakura-chan tidak sibuk.

" Konoha Land?"

"Iya. Kau mau kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Tapi aku ada PR, Naruto. lain kali saja ya."

"Ayolah Sakura-chan. Hari ini saja. Sebentar juga tidak apa-apa. Tolonglah."

"Haah… baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Hehehe… Sakura-chan baik deh." aku memuji, dan dia hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sungguh menyenangkan. Hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama. Hari menjelang sore dan kami akan menaiki wahana terakhir, Gondola. Kudayung gondola dengan perlahan-lahan, air di bawah sana mengalir dengan tenang. Jantungku mulai berdebar cepat. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Umm… Sakura-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Ano… a-aku… aku… menyukaimu, Sakura-chan" ucapku susah payah. Wajahku panas dan jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat karena menunggu reaksinya.

Lama sekali ia terdiam. Membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa. Ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba, jadi kurasa ia terlampau terkejut.

"Maaf…"

Aku tersentak. Sakura-chan berucap dengan tiba-tiba, membuatku tak terlalu jelas mendengarnya. Ia yang semula tertunduk, kembali menatapku dengan serius.

"Maaf, Naruto. tapi aku menyukai orang lain." Ia berujar dengan sendu. Aku tahu ia menyesal mangatakannya. Aku tahu ia sungguh-sungguh tak mau menyakitiku. Tapi ia tetap mengucapkannya dengan tegas. Tepat menusuk ulu hatiku. Sakit memang. Tapi bukankah aku harus siap dengan semua ini? Resiko akan selalu ada di setiap pilihan bukan? Karena aku telah memilih menyatakan perasaanku sekarang, inilah resiko yang harus kuterima.

"Hehehe… tidak apa-apa kog, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Kupaksakan seulas senyum di bibirku. Benar-benar nyaris seperti lengkungan patah. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum masam. Kemudian ia memegang tanganku dan berkata,

"Kita masih berteman, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan selalu jadi t-teman, selamanya." ucapku dengan suara serak. Rasanya hatiku mencelos saat mengatakannya. Setiap denyut jantungku terasa menyakitkan hingga hanya untuk bernapas pun terasa menyesakkan.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujarku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sekaligus suasana canggung yang menyiksa.

"Ya." jawabnya pelan.

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Setelah kepergian Naruto, aku beranjak ke kamarku. Kukunci pintunya dan kubaringkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk. Jujur saja, aku merasa terkejut atas pengakuan Naruto. aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau dia punya perasaan semacam itu padaku. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya teman atau paling tidak… adik laki-laki yang sangat kusayangi. kami memang selalu bersama sejak kecil. Dia nampak menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan. Aku suka padanya, tapi hanya sebatas saudara, tidak bisa lebih, karena aku… sudah menyukai orang lain. Jika Naruto punya kesempatan, aku pasti juga punya. Apa aku egois? Aku sungguh menyesal telah melukai perasaan Naruto. Tapi jika kuabaikan, tentu akan lebih menyakitkan. Benar-benar sakit. Ya… sungguh menyakitkan.

**End Of Sakura POV**

.

.

.

"Haahh… ternyata hanya teman, ya." gumamku lirih. Kakiku terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Terserahlah, aku tak peduli. Aku ini hanya manusia yang menyedihkan. Untuk apa punya cinta, kalau manusia tak bahagia? Ya, tentu saja itu untuk cinta sepihak, cinta yang tak terbalas. Fuuh… bagus! Bagus sekali! Kakiku yang lelah berhenti di taman. Taman… taman… taman yang dipenuhi para pasangan! Ck, dasar sial!

Kusandarkan punggungku pada salah satu pohon yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Kuhela nafas sesering mungkin. Mencoba jadi orang termalang di dunia.

"Kheh… teman…" aku tertawa.

"Hanya teman dia bilang. Kau dengar Naruto, kau itu Cuma seorang teman. Harusnya kau sadar. Kau tidak bisa menjadi lebih dari teman. Selamanya akan tetap jadi teman. Ya, teman. Teman… teman… teman… AAARRRGGGHHHH!" kuacak rambut di kepalaku yang mulai pusing.

"A-ano… kau baik-baik saja?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku, mengahadap sumber suara lembut itu. Voilla… itu gadis rambut indigo yang sering kulihat di sekolah sebelah. Sedang apa dia disini? Kencan?

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Heee? Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Apa aku Nampak seperti orang frustasi karena cinta sepihak? Atau aku terlihat seperti orang yang baru di tolak? Hahaha… aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ini tidak sakit dan aku sangat sehat!" tegasku yang tanpa sadar sudah memojokkannya. Dia berada antara aku dan pohon.

"Eh… se-sebenaranya kau memang terlihat seperti i-itu." ujarnya lirih. Dan aku baru sadar jika telah membocorkan rahasiaku.

"Ugh…" wajahku pasti sudah memerah. Arrgghh… bodohnya aku.

DUUK… DUUAAK… bunyi yang cukup keras itu terdengar. Sakit sekali rasanya. Punggungku dihantam orang dan keningku terantuk sesuatu.

"Ngg…" aku mengernyit. Heran karena mulutku terganjal sesuatu. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Ah, jadi yang menghantam keningku itu dahi gadis ini? Lalu mutiara lavender itu… matanya? Dan yang mengganjal bibirku… bibirnya?! ASTAGANAGA… KAMI CIUMAN!

**END OF NARUTO POV**

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

A/N:

Ehehehehehe…. Apa kabar minna-chan? Miyuko balik dengan fic baru…X3

Dengan banyak bantuan mami Chairo, akhirnya yuko bisa bawain nih fic. Moga minna-chan suka…

Tinggalin review ya, biar miyuko tahu gimana tanggapan minna-chan. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih sudah baca fic ini. Miyuko sayang kalian. Kritik dan saran senantiasa di butuhkan. Nee… apa kalian bisa tebak kelanjutannya…? XD

Tetep semangatin Miyuko dan Chairo ya. See you in the next chap!

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Ciuman pertama selalu jadi kisah yang tak terlupa. Mengalami hal-hal romantis yang selalu berkesan di hati. Hanya saja… ciuman pertama dengan orang tak dikenal, dalam situasi konyol dan kecelakaan, masihkah patut di ingat?_

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Hinata menahan napasnya karena terlampau kaget. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu menjauh dengan tergesa. Sungguh… apa yang baru saja terjadi memang diluar dugaan. Berterimakasihlah err… atau mungkin mengumpatlah- pada sekumpulan bocah tak tahu diri yang sedang iseng lomba lari hingga salah satu diantaranya menabrak punggung Naruto dengan keras-tentu saja tanpa berhenti berlari untuk sekedar minta maaf-yang akhirnya membuat Naruto terdorong ke depan dan yah… berbenturan dengan kening juga bibir mungil milik Hinata.

Naruto masih terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk dengan tangan menutupi mulut. Hinata tak jauh beda, hanya ditambah dengan wajah semerah tomat. Tampaknya kedua orang ini masih shock atas apa yang terjadi.

"M-maaf… a-aku harus pergi" Hinata berujar lebih dulu. Jika saja ia tak teringat dengan seseorang, mungkin ia akan tetap berdiri kaku. Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, gadis itu berlari menuju Taman sebelah utara.

Terlihat seseorang sedang menunggu di pinggir kolam. Ia benar-benar gelisah.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berseru dengan nafas memburu.

"Hinata, dari mana kau?"

"M-maaf, aku tadi baru saja membeli bahan makanan di minimarket. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Hinata menjawab jujur karena sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto, ia memang baru saja belanja.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." tanggap Sasuke datar. Hinata menggangguk dan berjalan memasuki mobil-yang terparkir tak jauh-lebih dulu. Sasuke mulai menyusul dan berhenti berjalan karena teriakan yang cukup keras menembus indra pendengarannya.

"Brengsek! kenapa aku harus berciuman dengannya. Padahal aku ingin ciuman pertamaku untuk Sakura-chan! Tapi kenapa malah sama cewek yang nggak kukenal sich?! Dasar SIAALL!" rutuk pemuda pirang yang telihat sangat gusar.

Sasuke tahu tempat makhluk pirang itu adalah tempat yang baru saja hinata tinggalkan. Namun ia berusaha untuk tak mempedulikannya. Siapa tahu gadis yang dimaksud cowok pirang itu bukan Hinata. Ia kembali berjalan menuju mobil. Ia memandang Hinata lamat-lamat. Gadis itu terlihat melamun dengan… pipi yang memerah. Sasuke mendesis. Ia tahu bahwa praduganya terbukti. Menarik nafas perlahan, ia berusaha menahan diri. Mungkin Hinata akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Sasuke dan Hinata berucap berbarengan. Mereka memasuki rumah pribadi milik Sasuke. Tempat ini hanya dihuni oleh mereka. Jadi tak kan ada yang menjawab salam sebelumnya. Hinata bergerak ke dapur, sedang Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-kun mau makan apa?" tanya Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke datang dengan baju yang lebih santai.

"Terserah"

"Hmm… kurasa kita bisa makan kare"

"Hn"

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak serius memasak. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan masalah tadi. Benarkah Hinata telah berciuman dengan pemuda itu? Apa hubungan Hinata dengannya? Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya? Dan kenapa Hinata tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya?

"Makanannya sudah siap." Ujar Hinata pelan. Tangannya sibuk menata makanan di meja.

"Hinata…"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ah… ti-tidak ada." jawab Hinata gugup. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada kejadian sore tadi, dimana seorang pemuda pirang tak dikenal merebut ciuman pertamanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya malu. Wajahnya jadi merona.

"Jangan bohong."

"S-sungguh. Aku tidak bohong."

**BRAAK**… Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis itu berjingkat saking kegetnya.

"KATAKAN ATAU KAU MAU KUPAKSA MENGAKU DENGAN CARA KASAR?! SIAPA LAKI-LAKI ITU?!" bentak Sasuke.

"a-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? A-aku benar-benar tidak menyukai siapapun." jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Sasuke marah dan Hinata merasa takut.

"CK…"

**DRAAAKKK... PRAANG… ** Sasuke membalik meja makan dengan sekali sentak. Makanan yang baru saja Hinata buat tercampur bersama pecahan piring dan gelas yang tercecer. Dengan langkah menghentak ia meninggalkan Hinata dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

**BRAAK… JDAAK**… ditambah dengan tendangan kaki di pintu.

Hinata membeku. Matanya menatap nanar pada makanan yang baru saja ia buat. Makanan itu belum tersentuh dan sekarang telah berserakan di lantai. Ia jatuh terduduk. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia punguti pecahan-pecahan piring dan gelas. Sungguh ia tak dapat mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Harusnya pemuda itu tahu kalau ia tak pernah mencoba untuk berbohong. Hinata tak pernah berbohong padanya. Mungkin waktu sebelas tahun tidaklah cukup untuk mengenal pribadi seseorang. begitupula dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ia mulai terisak pelan. Ribuan jarum tak kasat mata tengah menghujam jantungnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan lebih sakit dari luka gores ditangannya. Hinata selalu bertanya dalam hati. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap Sasuke marah padanya dan dia tak pernah tahu apa sebabnya.

"Apa salahku?" lirih Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar gusar. Mengapa Hinata tak mau jujur padanya? Apa Hinata memang menyukai pemuda itu? Sejak kapan mereka berhubungan?

"Brengsek!" ia mengumpat. Pikirannya semakin pusing karena hal ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar Hinata terisak pelan. Hatinya terluka. Terkadang ia menyesal karena terlalu cepat emosi. Padahal ia tak berniat menyakiti Hinata. Ia hanya tak mau Hinata pergi. Hanya Hinata yang ia butuhkan. Tak perduli dengan cara yang keras sekalipun asal Hinata tetap berada disisinya. Dan Sasuke tak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengambil Hinata darinya.

"Dia milikku." Sasuke bergumam dengan possesif. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk memiliki Hinata. Tak peduli meski gadis itu nantinya menyukai orang lain. Sasuke akan terus mempertahankan Hinata disisinya. Ia bersumpah.

.

.

.

**HINATA POV**

Aku lelah. Aku tak mau memikirkan apapun lagi. Kepalaku pusing, mataku terasa berat. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke-kun. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang punya banyak masalah. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengumpati pemuda pirang yang merebut ciuman pertamaku. Aku juga tak bisa bertanya alasan Sasuke-kun marah padaku. Sudahlah. Cukup. hari ini akan kubiarkan diriku hancur. Dan esok aku akan bangkit lagi. Tanpa luka dan tanpa duka, seperti biasa. Dan jika tidak, mungkin aku akan gila dan hidup tanpa nyawa, seperti zombie. Tapi sungguh aku tak peduli. Biarlah, biarkan semua emosi mengendap secara perlahan. Air mataku sudah kering untuk menangis. Aku mau tidur saja.

**HINATA POV- END**

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu. Sepanjang malam ia tak bisa tidur karena rasa bersalah. Hari ini ia akan memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata menjawab dengan tersenyum. Seakan kejadian semalam tak pernah terjadi. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Inilah yang ia sukai dari Hinata. Gadis itu selalu bersikap lembut. Namun raut wajah itu berubah menjadi cemas. Tangan Hinata dipenuhi luka gores. Tentu saja luka itu diakibatkan oleh pecahan gelas dan piring yang Hinata bereskan semalam.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Eh…?"

Sasuke menarik Hinata dengan perlahan menuju ruang tamu. Sebentar ia pergi dan kembali dengan kotak P3K ditangan. Hinata meringis menahan sakit di tangannya saat Sasuke mengoleskan obat di lukanya. Sesekali Sasuke meniup pelan luka Hinata, membuat gadis itu memerah.

"Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu lebih awal. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Ah… kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Hutan Kota"

"EEHH…?! Kau serius Sasuke-kun?!" hinata berucap dengan penuh harap. Sudah lama ia tak pergi ke Hutan Kota. Kebun Binatang, Taman Bermain, Onsen, Kuil, dan berbagai macam festival selalu diselenggarakan di sana.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke lembut sembari mengusap pelan kepala Hinata. Gadis itu membalas senyum Sasuke dengan tawa pelan.

Setelah saling berbagi kebahagiaan, mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah khusus putri.

"Aku duluan Sasuke-kun. Hati-hati." Ucap Hinata sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Hn." balas Sasuke. Setelah memastikan Hinata masuk ke dalam sekolah, Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolahnya yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin masuk sekolah yang berada tepat disebelah sekolah Hinata. Sayangnya ia sudah kelas tiga, jadi tak ada kemungkinan untuk pindah sekolah. Hinata-pun demikian. Sasuke yang memintanya masuk sekolah putri. Dan mereka akan segera lulus.

.

.

.

"Aku turun disini saja deh, Naruto."

"Kau yakin Sakura-chan? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai sekolah kok."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau selalu repot bolak-balik sekolahan kan? Jadi biarkan aku turun disini dan kau bisa langsung masuk ke kesekolahmu."

"Tapi Sakura-"

"Jaa, Naruto." Sakura berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai memasuki sekolahnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan ketika melewati sekolah putri,berharap dapat melihat seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran sejak lama.

"Itu dia!" gumam Sakura. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi sesosok gadis berambut Indigo yang sering terlihat bersama pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sakura benar-benar penasaran pada sosok itu.

"Dia siapanya Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**  
.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Nyahaha… gimana dengan chapter ini? Apa sudah mulai terasa Hurt-nya? Makasih buat yang dah baca, review, fav or follow (maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu). Ini sudah lanjut ya. Word-nya mungkin mulai nambah di chap 3. Doa'in aja deh. Uhmm… mungkin miyuko update lagi hari kamis. Tapi gak janji juga ding. Nyehehe… riview lagi ya minna-chan, biar Miyuko tambah semangat ngelanjutinnya. Ne… apa ada yang bisa nebak siapa Hinata?... fufufu…XD

Oh, iya, masalah kiss-nya NaruHina, itu murni kecelakaan loh… mereka gak saling kenal sebelumnya…XD

Yosh… terakhir makasih banyak buat Chairo-chan a.k.a mami Chairo karena dah mau bantuin kasih saran or dengerin celotehan Miyuko tentang ni fic.

Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya minna-chan. Saran, kritik dan pendapat senantiasa di nanti…

BYE-BYE MINNA-CHAN.

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Setiap orang pasti memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Meski kadang tak banyak yang menyadarinya. Karena itu… bukalah kedua matamu dan kau akan dapat melihatnya._

.

.

.

Pemuda itu selalu tampak sendirian. Ia seperti memilih untuk mengasingkan diri meski banyak dari kami yang ingin menjadi temannya. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat para gadis selalu membicarakannya. Otaknya yang genius membuat para lelaki mengaguminya. Namun sifatnya yang angkuh dan cenderung menutup diri membuat sebagian dari kami menjauh. Beberapa orang bahkan menggunjingnya secara terang-terangan. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang memberanikan diri untuk memasuki hidupnya, termasuk aku.

Hari ini pun ia terlihat sendirian. Duduk dibawah pohon dengan kacamata dan buku bacaan sebagai teman. Kuberanikan diri mendekatinya. Berharap agar aku dapat mengajaknya bicara dan mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatapku dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Itu pun tak lama. Kerena perhatiannya kembali terenggut oleh buku yang ia baca. Tak surut semangat, kududukkan diriku meski tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Namamu Uchiha Sasuke-kan? Kudengar kau mahir dalam pelajaran biologi. Apa kau bercita-cita jadi dokter? Kuharap kau mau berteman denganku, karena aku juga ingin jadi dokter. Mungkin saja kita bisa bekerja sama." Ujarku membuka pembicaraan supaya mendapat perhatiaannya kembali. Hanya saja ia bergeming. Melirik pun tidak. Rasanya aku tengah berbicara dengan patung. Aku jadi teringat perkataan Ino kemarin.

_'Aku benci mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi kusarankan untuk menyerah. Dia bukan laki-laki normal. Ia tak mau bergaul dengan kita. Kau tak lihat kemarin? Karin sampai menangis karena di acuhkan olehnya. Dia itu makhluk Anti-sosial. Wajahnya memang tampan tapi sifatnya buruk sekali.'_ Begitu kata Ino. Hanya saja aku tak mau menurutinya. Pada awalnya aku memang hanya tertarik dengan wajahnya yang rupawan, sama seperti gadis-gadis lain. Namun makin lama kuperhatikan, aku semakin tertarik padanya. Ada mistery yang tersimpan dalam tatapannya. Ia berbeda dengan yang lain, bagai labirin yang menuntutku untuk mencari jalan keluar. Memaksaku membuka tabir rahasianya. Mungkin itu memang hanya opini. Tapi aku jelas merasakan sensasinya. Jantung berdebar, adrenalin yang terpicu dan semangat yang makin besar ketika ia tak mepedulikanku. Apa aku aneh? Yah, mungkin aku memang aneh.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun-ijinkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu-, selain pelajaran biologi, kau juga pandai matematika dan ekonomi kan? Apa ingin menjadi pebisnis juga? Sebenarnya selain jadi dokter, aku juga ingin jadi guru TK. Apa kau suka anak-anak? Aku suka sekali pada anak-anak. Mereka manis dan menggemaskan. Meskipun mereka sering bertingkah rewel dan merepotkan sich. Haah… apa aku jadi dokter anak saja ya? Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ck… berisik! Apa jika ku jawab maka kau akan pergi?" ia menjawab dengan ketus. Namun aku membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Aku senang ia mau merespon.

"Bagaimana ya? Coba saja kau jawab dulu."

"Aku mau pergi."

"Eh? Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Terserah." Ia melangkah pergi. Kakinya yang panjang membuatnya berjalan dengan langkah lebar, semakin menjauh dariku.

"Kau berhutang jawaban padaku. Aku akan terus mengganggumu." Teriakku padanya. Puas karena aku masih punya alasan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, aku terus menemui Sasuke dan membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Aku senang karena ia tak lagi mendiamkanku seperti dulu. Ia memang hanya merespon dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Terkadang ia menjawab dengan dua huruf konsonan yang tak kupahami artinya. Sampai satu perkataan fatal membuatnya menjauh dariku.

_'Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu.'_

_ '…'_

Dia tak menjawab.

Dia tak menerima atau pun menolak.

Dia mengacuhkanku.

Dia menggantungkan diriku.

Dan dia meninggalkanku.

Dia menjauh dariku.

Apa salahku?

Aku sering mengikutinya secara diam-diam. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia mengacuhkanku. Dan aku ingin dengar jawaban dari pengakuanku. Tapi ia selalu menghindar, membuatku terpaksa melakukan hal ini.

Aku selalu menolak tawaran Naruto setiap pulang sekolah hanya karena ingin membuntuti Sasuke. Dan aku juga selalu melihatnya berhenti di satu tempat. Tepatnya di sekolah khusus putri yang berada tepat di sebelah sekolah Naruto. Ia menunggu seorang gadis berambut indigo setiap pulang sekolah. Ia akan menyambut gadis itu dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan possesif.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dadaku serasa tercabik-cabik. Sakit sekali. Ia mengacuhkanku dan memperdulikan gadis itu. Tapi kenapa ia tak menolakku? Apa ia masih memberikan harapan padaku? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan gadis itu? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

**End Of Sakura POV**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata-chan."

"Sampai jumpa, Tenten-chan." balas Hinata seraya melambaikan tangannya guna membalas salam sahabat baiknya. Selepas kepergian Tenten, ia kembali duduk di bangku tempat ia biasa menunggu dijemput Sasuke. Angin yang berhembus pelan memainkan rambutnya yang lembut. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke depan. Tak sabar rasanya untuk segera pergi ke Hutan Kota.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada pemuda berambut pirang yang mengendarai sepeda gunungnya. Hinata kenal pemuda pirang yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya. Dia pemuda yang mencuri ciuman pertama Hinata. wajahnya tiba-tiba merona. Sedangkan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, membuat Hinata mendesah kecewa. Bukan apa-apa sich. Hinata hanya berharap pemuda itu minta maaf atas kejadian sebelumnya. Bukannya malah berpura-pura tidak kenal.

Ah, Hinata, Harusnya kau tahu alasan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya adalah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

"Harusnya kau menunggu saja di sekolahmu. Kenapa malah jalan kaki sampai sini?"

"Ah… tidak. Aku hanya bosan kalau terus diam menunggu. Lagi pula aku tak mau sering-sering merepotkanmu."

"Haah… kau memang Sakura-chan."

"Fuuh… bodoh. Ayo pulang."

"Ya."

Diperjalanan pulang pun Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah menunduk lesu. Mendadak Naruto terserang perasaan bersalah. Kemarin ia uring-uringan karena kecelakaan yang melibatkan dirinya dengan dengan gadis itu. Ya, Gadis itu tak bersalah apa-apa dan Naruto melampiaskan kemarahannya pada gadis itu.

"Haah… kenapa aku jadi bersimpati padanya?" lirih Naruto sembari menghela nafas.

"Kau kenal gadis itu, Naruto?"

"Uhuk-uhuk…" Naruto terbatuk mendadak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Membuat sang penanya mengernyit heran.

"Naruto?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Naruto dengan muka memerah. Kalau membahas soal gadis itu, secara refleks ia akan mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Dimana bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut seorang gadis untuk pertama kali. Rasanya… Aaarrrggh… Naruto tak mau membayangkan hal itu lagi.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tak lantas percaya begitu saja, Mengingat respon pemuda pirang itu yang dirasanya cukup aneh. Entah perasaannya saja atau Naruto memang salah tingkah?

"Yah, aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya." Naruto menjawab jujur.

"Oh…"

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa" jawab Sakura yang sama sekali tak membuat Naruto heran atau bertanya lebih lanjut. Baginya itu bukan hal penting.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ah… tidak. Kita akan ke Hutan Kota sekarang kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu Hinata sangat ingin ke tempat itu.

"Hn."

Kemudian mobil melaju ke Hutan Kota. Di sana ramai oleh para wisatawan baik local maupun luar kota. Hinata terlihat sangat bersemangat mengelilingi tempat itu. Mulai dari kebun binatang, taman bermain dan mengunjungi berbagai stand di festival yang sedang digelar. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Hinata dengan sabar. Ia senang melihat Hinata bahagia. Ia bahkan berhasil mendapatkan boneka beruang besar dalam permainan tembak. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon Momiji. Kebetulan keadaan sedang sepi. Suasana yang tenang sungguh membuat nyaman.

"Kau senang, Hinata?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" Sasuke berujar dengan ragu.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Hinata. Penasaran sekaligus bingung.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" sekarang ia menyeringai jail.

BLUUSH… wajah Hinata sontak memerah. Memang apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hingga ia bisa berkata sedemikian rupa.

"K-kau bercanda, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku serius, Hinata."

"T-tapi kita tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa." Hinata menggeleng dengan panic. Membuat Sasuke merubah ekspresinya-yang sebelumnya menyeringai nakal-menjadi datar tanpa emosi.

"Kenapa?"

"E-eh? Kau tentu sudah tahu alasannya kan. Kita ini-"

"KENAPA KALAU BERSAMAKU KAU TIDAK MAU?! APA KAU HANYA SUKA DICIUM OLEHNYA?!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

Hinata membelalak ketika Sasuke membentaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Kenapa pemuda itu mendadak marah?

"Sa-sasuke-akh…" Hinata memekik karena sasuke menariknya dengan kasar. Membuat jarak diantara mereka menipis. Hinata meronta dan menahan dada Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"CK…" Sasuke berdecak. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dengan kasar ia menarik kepala hinata yang tidak mau diam. Namun Hinata tak mau menyerah. Dan pada akhirnya…

"AKH-uhm…" Hinata memegangi rambutnya yang di jambak kuat dan menahan sakit di bibirnya akibat membentur keras dengan bibir Sasuke.

_'Sakit…' _Hinata meratap dalam hati. Pipinya basah oleh air mata. Namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak peduli. Pemuda itu justru menciumnya dengan brutal, seolah ia sedang menghukum Hinata. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini.

BUAGH… ciuman mereka terlepas begitu sebuah tinjuan melayang mengenai pelipis kanan Sasuke, membuat pria itu terjatuh dengan punggung menghantam tanah lebih dulu.

"Jangan kasar sama perempuan! Kau tidak lihat kalau gadis ini tidak mau?!" Sang pelaku pemukulan menggeram marah. Pemuda pirang itu menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang tega melakukan pemaksaan semacam itu.

"Kenapa kau malah berdiri saja?! Ayo pergi!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata dan menarik gadis itu pergi bersamanya. Namun gerakan mereka harus terhenti ketika Sasuke mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sebelah kiri. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan Intens. Bagi pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke seolah memaksa dan mengintimidasi Hinata. Sedangkan bagi Hinata sendiri, padangan Sasuke berarti permohonan.

Dengan pelan Hinata melepas pegangan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa menang. Ia senang Hinata memilihnya. Namun sayang harapannya tak terwujud. Gadis itu ternyata menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melepas pegangan Naruto di tangan kanannya. Lembut sekali usapan tangan Hinata di jari Naruto yang tanpa sadar semakin menguat, seolah tak rela membiarkan Hinata melepasnya.

"Kena-"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa pergi." Hinata berujar dengan lirih. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sayu. Meminta pengertian pemuda itu agar tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ck… terserah kau sajalah." Naruto melenggang pergi dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya. Namun ia bersikap seolah tak peduli. Toh gadis itu yang minta, bukan?

"Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?" Hinata membantu Sasuke berdiri. Gadis itu menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan lembut. Dia berikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Sementara pemuda itu masih diam, percaya sepenuhnya pada Hinata.

"Kita pulang, ya."

"Hn."

Mobil melaju dengan kencang menuju kediaman Sasuke. Suasana masih sunyi bahkan hingga mereka tiba. Mereka mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu, dimana kotak P3K masih tergeletak sejak pagi tadi. Dengan terampil Hinata mengobati luka di pelipis Sasuke.

"Maaf." Hinata memulai.

"…"

"Maaf aku tak menceritakannya padamu. Bukannya aku tak mau. Hanya saja… aku malu. Tapi sungguh Sasuke-kun, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Kami tak saling mengenal. Hanya kebetulan bertemu. Sama seperti tadi. Kau percaya padaku?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Lagi-lagi pipi gadis itu basah. Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak cengeng. Mungkin ia yang terlampau jahat pada gadis itu. Lihat saja, bibir gadis itu berdarah akibat perbuatannya. Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke mengambil plester kecil dan memasangnya di luka Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Harusnya kau jujur padaku. Ceritakan semuanya. Jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan. Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku begitu takut kau meninggalkanku. Pikiran itu membebaniku. Aku bisa gila karenamu. Berjanjilah padaku, Hinata. Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi. Berjanjilah akau akan terus berada di sisiku. Selamanya… hingga aku tiada."

Meski tanpa ucapan, Hinata tahu Sasuke tengah memohon kepadanya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Sekejab kemudian, dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji." Ujarnya kemudian.

Sasuke mendesah lega, lantas memeluk Hinata penuh kasih… tanpa tahu jika jemari gadis itu bergetar kuat. Sudahlah. Hinata sudah menyerah. Gadis itu tak ingin bermimpi lagi. Ia tak akan bisa bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memarkirkan sepedahnya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Hari ini Sakura ada ekstrakurikuler. Jadi Naruto tak menjemput. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda itu berlari ke tembok Sekolah sebelah timur dan… HOP… melompatinya lalu mendarat dengan sukses di Sekolah sebelah. Misinya hanya satu, yakni mencari gadis berambut Indigo yang sejak beberapa hari membuatnya tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Perasaannya campur aduk setiap malam. Rasa bersalah dan penasaran selalu jadi pemenang.

Dengan langkah cepat ia meliuk-liuk diantara rimbunan pohon. Ia sudah hafal mati rute sekolah ini. Berterimakasihlah pada Kiba yang dengan baiknya selalu memprovokasi Naruto agar ikut mengintip Sekolah Khusus Putri. Karena ketatnya penjagaan, membuat Naruto harus ekstra hati-hati agar tak ketahuan.

Seperti biasa, Naruto melihat gadis itu duduk di bangku menunggu jemputan. Dengan iseng, ia mengageti gadis itu.

"DOOR!"

"Kyaa…" Hinata memekik dan Naruto terbahak.

"K-kau…"

"Psst… jangan keras-keras, nanti aku ketahuan."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Naruto nyengir.

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi ya. Aku Naruto Namikaze. Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku."

"Eh?"

"Aku kan belum minta maaf untuk kejadian yang kemarin. K-kau masih ingat, kan?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan muka Hinata kembali memerah.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Namikaze-san tidak bersalah. Itu kecelakaan."

"Syukurlah kalau kau tak marah. Aku selalu tak bisa tidur karena rasa bersalah. Oh, ya, panggil Naruto saja."

"N-Naruto san."

"Tidak-tidak… jangan pakai 'san'"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

Naruto memandangi Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya. Tapi ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"T-terimakasih."

"haa? Untuk apa?"

"U-untuk yang kemarin. Aku belum sempat mengucapakannya."

"Maksudmu untuk yang di Hutan Kota?"

"Ya."

"Ne, Hinata-chan, Yang kemarin itu pacarmu? Kenapa dia jahat sekali, sich? Harusnya kau tinggalkan saja pria brengsek itu. Lihat, bibirmu luka. Lalu tanganmu pun karena ulahnya kan?" Naruto baru ingat kalau kemarin tangan gadis itu di perban.

"B-bukan. Sasuke-kun bukan pacarku." Hinata menjawab dengan pelan. Naruto mengernyit. ingin bertanya, namun ia tahu Hinata belum selesai bicara.

"Dia… sepupuku." kali ini Hinata menjawab dengan berbisik. ada sesuatu saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Naruto terperangah. bukannya kemarin mereka...

"Dia tidak jahat. Hanya sedikit berlebihan. Dia selalu melindungiku. Dia tidak jahat." Hinata tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Dia melukaimu dan kau bilang dia tidak jahat?! Apanya yang sedikit berlebihan?! Dia sudah keterlaluan! Dan lagi… sepupu? Tapi kemarin kan dia…"

"..."

"..."

Hening. Naruto masih menunggu, hingga akhirnya Hinata menjawab dengan tertawa lirih.

"Ya. Dia terlampau menyayangiku hingga dia jadi seperti itu."

Naruto terdiam. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Tatapannya yang sendu. Perkataannya yang tak bisa dimengerti , dan hatinya yang tak tertebak.

"Kau sakit."

"Eh?"

"Kau benar-benar sakit, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

A/N:

Yosh... Miyuko update sesuai janji. maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. terimakasih sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow ya...:)

untuk minna-chan yang login, Miyuko sudah usahakan bales lewat PM. buat yang gak login, Miyuko bales di sini ya...

Dewieka-san, Guest-san, Soputan-san, Guest-san ,Yeye-san, Guest-san, Liona-san : ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih atas dukungannya...n_n

Terakhir, untuk patner saya, Chairo-chan, makasih banyak udah bantuin Miyuko.

Nah, minna-chan baik, boleh Miyuko minta ninggalin, pesan, kesan, kritik dan saran buat newbi tak tahu diri ini? jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya...:)

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Karena dalam hatiku, tak kan ada yang lain. Hanya dirinya, satu-satunya. Baik dulu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

"-Nata… Hinata… HINATA!"

"A-ah ya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Ini sudah sampai sekolahmu. Apa kau ingin pulang?"

"T-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun. Aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati."

Sasuke mencekal pergelangan Hinata saat gadis itu akan turun.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu memastikan.

"Benar. Jangan khawatir." Hinata tersenyum menenangkan.

"Haah… baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau sakit."

Hinata mengangguk lantas memasuki sekolahnya. Ia memang tidak sakit. Ia hanya melamun. Perkataan Naruto kemarin masih melekat erat dalam ingatannya.

_"Kau sakit. Kau benar-benar sakit, Hyuuga Hinata."_ Apa-apaan itu? Hinata sama sekali tidak sakit. Ia sangat sehat. Tapi kenapa banyak orang yang mengatainya sakit? Bahkan Sasuke juga. Gadis itu menggeleng. Semakin dipikirkan semakin ia tak mengerti-dan hei, sejak kapan ia jadi gemar memikirkan hal sepele macam ini? Sudahlah. Masih banyak hal yang bisa ia pikirkan. Kenapa ia mesti pusing memikirkan perkataan aneh dari pemuda pirang itu? Aaarrggghhh… ini salah Naruto Namikaze!

.

.

.

"Haacciihh…" Naruto menggosok hidungnya yang gatal.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Bukan apa-apa Sakura-chan. Mungkin ada yang sedang menggunjingku."

"Bodoh!" Sakura mencibir. Naruto merengut.

"Turun!" Naruto berseru seraya menghentikan laju sepedahnya.

"Eeehh?"

"Kubilang turun Sakura-chan. Ini hukuman karena kau sering mengataiku bodoh."

"Huh… ya sudah!"

"E-eh… kenapa kau turun beneran?! Aku kan Cuma bercanda!"

"Daah Naruto!" Sakura berlari tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. toh, sekolahnya sudah hampir dekat. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu jadi menyesal dan balik arah dengan hampa.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada seorang gadis pemilik rambut bubblegum yang melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja tancap gas dan mengabaikan gadis itu. Namun nyatanya ia berhenti tak jauh didepan.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Sakura menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Ehehe… apa aku boleh numpang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Jawabnya cuek. Segera gadis itu masuk dan mobil kembali berjalan.

Suasana hening, tepatnya canggung. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menagih jawaban Sasuke. Namun ia urungkan. Rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia takut Sasuke semakin menjauh darinya.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Apa rumahmu jauh hingga kau harus pakai mobil?"

"Hn."

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku jadi jarang melihatmu."

"Hn."

"Apa tidak ada kata lain selain itu?"

"Hn."

"Kau jelek."

"Hn." Dan meledaklah tawa Sakura.

"Bwahahaha… ahahaha… Kau mengakui kalau kau jelek, ya? Huahahaha… aduh, perutku sakit!" ujar Sakura di tengah tawanya yang tak berhenti.

"Hentikan tawamu itu!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Bukannya berhenti, tawanya malah makin kencang.

"Kyahahaha… lihatlah mukamu itu… lucu sekali! Ahahahaha…" Sakura mengusap matanya yang berair. Sementara Sasuke merengut dengan wajah memerah.

Hilang sudah kecanggungan yang terasa. Kini mereka bisa berbicara lebih bebas, asalkan tak menyinggung tentang perasaan masing-masing. Sakura memahami hal itu. Ditelannya lagi berjuta pertanyaan yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya. Ditekannya lagi rasa penasarannya. Ia tak mau hubungannya dengan Sasuke hancur. Biarlah. Ia akan selalu punya kesempatan sebelum Sasuke memberinya jawaban.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan… aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" gadis berambut coklat yang dikepang dua itu merengek dengan histeris. Tangannya gemetaran dan mukanya menampilkan ekspresi horror.

"A-ada apa Tenten-chan?"

"Aku… aku… aku nggak bisa masak!"

GUBRAAK… Hinata sweatdrop mendengar keluhan Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan. A-aku akan mengajarimu. T-tapi itu kalau Tenten-chan mengizinkan."

Refleks gadis itu memegangi tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"Ooohh… Kami-sama… Terimakasih sudah menurunkan malaikat yang begitu baik seperti Hinata-chan." Ia mengucapkan itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. Namun ekspresi itu hanya bertahan lima menit. Selanjutnya…

"Keeeppaarraaat…! Kenapa manusia itu sangat repot?! Kenapa pula ada sekolah khusus putri begini? Tidak berguna! Banyak sekali peraturannya. Harus begini, harus begitu! Tidak begini, tidak begitu! Siapa pula yang menciptakan peraturan aneh ini? Rok panjanglah, rambut dikepanglah, tak boleh pakai tindiklah, harus bisa masaklah, pintar menjahitlah. Benar-benar merepotkan! Kau dengar aku Hinata?! Kalau sampai aku tahu siapa orangnya, akan kusumpah serapahi, MATI SAJA SANA! DASAR SIAL. Salah keluargaku juga! Kenapa mereka harus memasukkanku ke sekolah ini?! Kalau aku jadi penjahat, itu salah mereka. Dan lagi-"

"Tenten."

Refleks, Tenten menegakkan badannya dan berdiri kaku. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar suara bernada tegas itu.

"Tenten." Sekali lagi perempuan berambut pirang yang juga dikepang dua itu memanggil, membuat tenten memutar badannya dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Ha'i, Temari-senpai."

"Membuat kekacauan lagi, hah?" Temari Rei adalah ketua osis paling tegas dan kejam di sekolah itu. Terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang menusuk.

"Ti-tidak, senpai." Tenten menjawab dengan gemetar. Temari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Apa dia membikin keributan?"

"Hn."

"Kau dengar itu?" Temari balik memandang Tenten.

"Eh… T-tidak. H-Hinata-chan… katakan sesuatu."

"Hn." Tenten pucat.

"Tenten, ikut keruangannku sekarang!"

Bak mayat hidup, Tenten diseret Temari keruangannya, tempat dimana tak satu pun siswi ingin masuk ke sana-Neraka Dunia.

Dalam diam Hinata bersyukur pada Kami-sama atas kedatangan Temari. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan menyumpal mulut sobat karibnya itu dengan sapu tangan di saku roknya. Tampaknya Sasuke telah meracuni pikiran Hinata hingga gadis itu jadi cewek kejam. Ini semua salah Sasuke Uchiha!

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura akan membuntuti Sasuke ketika pulang sekolah. Meski hubungan pertemanan mereka sudah membaik, tampaknya Sakura tak dapat melepas profesinya sebagai stalker. Kebiasaan buruk sulit dirubah!

Dengan mengendap-endap, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke ke parkiran. Entah perasaannya saja atau Sasuke memang tampak sakit? Dengan penuh tekad, Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Jika ia terlambat, mungkin pemuda itu akan mengahantam tanah.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Nafasnya semakin cepat dan wajahnya merah.

"Astaga! Suhu badanmu tinggi sekali?!" Sakura berkata dengan panic. Ia tahu Sasuke demam.

Tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, Sakura memapah Sasuke ke UKS. Sekolah sudah sepi. Dan petugas UKS telah pulang. Hanya ada beberapa guru yang masih berada di sana.

Bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Benar, harusnya ia mengobati Sasuke. Tapi… tapi Sakura tak tahu caranya. Ia merutuki diri sendiri karena jadi orang paling tak berguna. Bagaimana ini?

"Hinata…"

Sakura tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Siapa Hinata?

"Hinata…" lagi, Sasuke mengigau dengan menyebut nama itu.

Sakura gemetaran. Apa Hinata itu… gadis yang selalu dijemputnya tiap pulang sekolah? Dengan menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat, Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sudah lama Hinata menunggu. Tapi Sasuke belum juga muncul. Biasanya ia tak pernah terlambat. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Rrrttt… rrrttt… klik…

"Ha-halo, Sasuke-kun… kamu-"

'Apa ini Hinata?!'

"E-eh… iya. S-siapa ini? D-Dimana Sasuke-kun?" Hinata terkejut ketika mendengar suara perempuan dari handphone Sasuke.

'Aku Sakura. T-te-temannya disekolah. Bisakah kau kemari? Sasuke sakit.'

"T-terimakasih. Aku akan segera kesana."

'T-tunggu. Sebelum kau tutup telephone-nya, bisa be-beritahu aku ca-cara untuk mengobati orang demam?' mati-matian Sakura menahan malu untuk bertanya.

"A-ah ya… Sa-Sakura-san bisa menyiapkan air es dan handuk. Ukur suhu tubuhnya terlebih dulu kemudian S-Sakura-san bisa mengompresnya."

'Oh… begitu. Te-terimakasih.' Sakura bahkan tak sanggup memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Sama-sama." Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menutup telephone-nya. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dan mulai berlari ke luar. Selama ini, Hinata tak pernah keluar lingkungan sekolahnya karena tak diijinkan oleh Sasuke. Ia mengharuskan Hinata untuk menunggu di dalam.

Di langkah pertama, ia tahu rasanya bebas. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari, meski ia tahu bahwa ia berlari menuju sangkarnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. ia hanya ingin merasakan sensasi bebas meski hanya sementara. Rambutnya yang dikepang dua berayun-ayun seiring irama larinya. Nanti, ia akan berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Karena tanpa Sasuke, ia tak akan mengerti betapa berharganya kebebasan itu, walau hanya tiga puluh menit.

"Haah… haah… haah…" meski kelelahan, Hinata tak memperlambat laju larinya. Ia bahkan lebih cepat dari pemuda pirang yang menaiki sepedah gunungnya.

"Hinata-chan?!"

Sontak Hinata berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tampak Naruto mempercepat laju sepedahnya dan menghentikannya di samping gadis manis itu.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa tampak seperti di kejar hantu? Jangan-jangan kau kabur dari sepupumu ya?" Naruto menyimpulkan seenak udelnya.

"B-Bukan. A-aku ingin ke KHS. S-sasuke-kun sakit."

"Haah…? Si Teme itu bisa sakit juga rupanya. Kenapa kau masih peduli?"

"S-Sasuke-kun keluargaku, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Fuuh… ternyata kau masih sakit. Ya sudahlah. Ayo naik! Aku juga ingin ke KHS untuk menjemput temanku."

"E-eh…"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau? Terbiasa naik mobil, jadi nggak mau naik sepedah?"

"B-bukan. Hanya saja… aku naik dimana?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa gadis ini bodoh sekali?

"Tentu saja di belakang. Berdirilah disana." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Biasanya sakura juga berdiri di belakangnya dan memegang pundaknya agar tak jatuh. Hinata juga pasti bisa.

"Aku tidak bisa. A-aku takut. Tak bisa. Lebih baik lari saja." Jawab Hinata ngeri. Apa Naruto menyuruhnya naik di sepedah yang tak ada boncengannya? Mana Hinata berani. Bagaimana kalau kaki mungilnya bergesekan dengan ban? Ouch… itu sangat berbahaya.

"Aiihh… kalau begitu naik di depan saja."

"Haah…?"

"Ck…" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan membimbing gadis itu untuk duduk di palangan besi di depannya. Dengan kikuk Hinata duduk menyamping dan berpegangan pada bagian tengah setir sepedah. Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto memagari tubuh Hinata karena memegang setir bagian tepi. Merasa semua beres, Naruto melajukan sepedahnya.

Baru lima kayuhan, Hinata dan Naruto sudah mendengar beberapa orang menggunjing mereka.

"Kyaaa… lihat! Lihat pasangan itu! mereka manis sekali!" itu komentar salah satu pasangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

BLUUUUSSHH…

"Mama, kalau sudah besar aku ingin seperti mereka." yang ini komentar seorang gadis kecil pada ibunya yang tengah tersenyum makhlum.

BLUUUUUSSHHH…

"Aaah… romantisnya, jadi teringat masa muda." Ini komentar pasangan lanjut usia.

BLUUUSSHH… Naruto dan Hinata bak udang rebus bersepedah (?)

Sepanjang jalan, wajah mereka merona karena berbagai hal. Salah satunya pandangan orang-orang yang kerap tersenyum jail dan berbisik-bisik keras tentang betapa manisnya mereka. Belum lagi suit-suitan jail yang makin menekan mental. Uuughh… kalau tak ingat tempat, mungkin Hinata sudah pingsan. Dan Naruto akan menenggelamkan diri di kubangan lumpur. Hei, mereka malu sekali!

Agak sulit memang saat harus membonceng dengan posisi seperti itu.

Apalagi dagu milik Naruto sering melekat di kepala Hinata. Naruto bahkan dapat mencium aroma lavender khas gadis itu. Kaki dan tangannya juga sering bersentuhan dengan tubuh Hinata. Naruto bahkan telah dua puluh kali mengucap kata "maaf" yang dibalas Hinata dengan "tidak apa-apa". Benar kata Tenten bahwa 'Manusia itu Repot'.

"A-akhirnya sampai juga." Ujar Naruto lega. Namun wajahnya masih merah.

"T-terimakasih." Sahut Hinata yang turun dengan gemetar.

"Yah, sama-sama."

"A-ano… apa benar siswa sekolah lain boleh masuk?"

"Oh, tak usah khawatir. KHS mengijinkan siswa sekolah lain masuk setelah jam pulang sekolah. Ne, mau kutemani masuk?"

"A-ah… t-tolong ya, Naruto-kun."

BUG… Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan terhuyung ke depan.

"Jangan formal begitu donk, Hinata-chan."

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata sambil mengusap pundaknya yang terasa ngilu.

.

.

.

Sakura terduduk lesu. Matanya melirik ke handphone milik Sasuke yang terongok di meja. Ya, Sakura mengambilnya tanpa ijin dari saku baju Sasuke. tapi ia sudah minta maaf-meski yang punya belum sadar. Jadi tak apa-apa. Ia sudah melakukan perawatan sesuai saran Hinata. Namun ia masih merasa cemas. Bukan cemas pada Sasuke. tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Berulang-ulang ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak kan apa-apa saat bertemu dengan gadis itu nanti. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi… benarkah ia siap? Sanggupkah ia bertemu dengan… Hinata?

"Aah… aku ini kenapa?" gumamnya lirih. Ia merutuki diri dan berusaha tegar. Ia masih punya kesempatan bukan? Sasuke belum menolaknya kan? Benar. Lagipula belum tentu gadis itu pacar Sasuke. tapi… bagaimana kalau iya?

Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kesal, ini sangat bukan dirinya. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke? kenapa ia tergila-gila pada pemuda dingin itu? Diperhatikannya pemuda raven yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjang. Biasanya ia tampak dingin dan tak tersentuh. Tapi saat ini… dia rapuh dan butuh perhatian.

Seolah terhipnotis, gadis itu melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati ranjang. Selintas pikiran jahat menguasainya. Kenapa tak ia curi ciuman Sasuke? Tak akan ada yang tahu, bukan? Sakura memandangi pemuda itu lamat-lamat. Perlahan ia menundukkan wajahnya. Nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi ia akan mendapatkannya…

GRAAAK… pintu geser ruang UKS terbuka, membuat Sakura tersadar dan melompat menjauh. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi?

"Pe-permisi… apa Sasuke-kun ada di sini?"

Sesosok tubuh mungil perlahan masuk, membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya.

"Hinata-san?" gadis itu menoleh, lantas tersenyum ramah.

"S-sakura-san?"

"Ah,ya." Jawab Sakura kikuk dan membalas senyum gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan, apa dia ada disini?" sesosok pemuda pirang nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi.

"Ah… i-iya. Terimakasih sudah membantuku mencari Sasuke-kun, N-Naruto-kun."

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan." Naruto nyengir.

"Naruto?" Sakura bingung. Naruto kenal Hinata?

"Eh? Sakura-chan?!" kali ini Hinata yang bingung. Naruto mengenal Sakura?

Merasa ditatap dengan bingung, Naruto akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Hinata-chan, ini Sakura-chan. Dia teman yang mau kujemput." Naruto menerangkan pada Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, ini Hinata-chan. Teman baruku." kali ini Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Haruno Sakura. Teman Naruto."

"S-salam kenal Sa-Sakura-san. Namaku Hinata-"

"Hinata…" semua menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mengigau, membuat Hinata medekat dengan cepat.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto.

"…" Sakura tak menjawab. Ia malah memandangi Hinata yang duduk disamping Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya, Kemudian memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan pelan. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Sakura-chan?"

.

.

.

Anak lelaki itu hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Ia pegangi dadanya. Makin lama makin erat. Nyeri, rasa itu tak pernah pergi dari hatinya. Ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Sendirian. Tak ada siapapun disana. Matanya memejam pasrah. Wajahnya pias. Kulitnya memucat. Memori itu menyergapnya. Terus berputar bagai kaset rusak. Wajah-wajah yang sama, peristiwa yang sama, Tragedy yang sama. Mendadak matanya terbuka. Menampilkan Onix kelam yang tampak gentar. Tangan kecil yang semula berada di dada, beralih ke rambut ravennya. Ia jambak sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mengenyahkan memori yang hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. Bibir mungilnya terbuka. Ia berbisik, lalu menjerit. Meneriakkan kalimat yang sama. Memohon-mohon untuk berhenti. Mengapa ia masih mengingatnya?

'Sasuke-kun.'

Suara siapa itu?

'Sasuke-kun.'

Lagi, suara lembut itu memanggil-manggil namanya.

'Sasuke-kun.'

PLIIK… Sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya berkeringat. Diamati ruangan sekelilingnya. Terang. Bukan kegelapan lagi yang ia lihat. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang Amethys yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Seolah berkata 'Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini.'

Segera ia bangun lantas memeluk Hinata. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu gadis itu. Hinata yang awalnya terkejut, pelan-pelan membalas pelukan Sasuke. ia tepuk punggung pemuda itu penuh perhatian. Gemetar, ia marasakan tubuh pemuda itu gemetar.

"Hinata…"

"Aku disini Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku bersamamu." Lirih Hinata.

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam. Apa ini? Naruto tak habis fikir. Bukankah Hinata bilang kalau mereka hanya sepupu? Tapi… kenapa mereka mesra sekali?! Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa kesal. Sedangkan Sakura, ia tetap berdiri dan menunduk. Ia merasa bodoh. Sudah jelas Sasuke hanya membutuhkan gadis itu dan gadis itu juga selalu ada disisinya. Ia merasa tak dibutuhkan. Tapi… tapi… hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Ia mencintai Sasuke. mungkin ia memang egois. Tapi ia sudah tak peduli. ia tak akan menyerah. Tak mau menyerah. Ia masih punya kesempatan. Diusapnya matanya yang mulai berair. Ia tak mau menangis meski hatinya terasa sakit. Ia bukan gadis lemah.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-apa kau bisa mengendarai mobil?"

"Eh?"

"B-begini, aku ingin membawa Sasuke-kun pulang. T-tapi aku masih belum mahir mengemudi. A-apa Sakura-san bisa membantu?"

"M-maaf. Aku tak bisa menyetir." Jawab Sakura lesu. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna.

"Biar aku saja." Sahut Naruto yang kembali masuk dengan tampang super dongkol. Entah kenapa ia mau peduli. mungkin karena ia kasihan pada Hinata.

Sakura mengernyit heran. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa menyetir mobil? Selama ini ia hanya pernah melihat Naruto naik sepedah.

"A-ah… mohon bantuannya Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata lega.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Bisa kau bawa pulang sepedahku?"

"Ah, ya." Jawab Sakura kaku.

Akhirnya mereka berempat sampai di parkiran. Sasuke masih tampak lemah. Sepanjang jalan ia dipapah oleh Hinata dan Sakura. Naruto? pemuda pirang itu tak akan peduli.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Sakura-san." Hinata berujar dari dalam mobil. Ia duduk dibelakang bersama Sasuke yang bersandar di pundaknya. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sakura yang berdiri sambil memegangi sepedah Naruto.

"Jaa, Sakura-chan." Naruto melambai sambil nyengir. Kemudian mulai melajukan mobil itu. Sakura menatap was-was. Ia hanya berdo'a semoga Naruto tak berbohong dengan mengaku bisa mengemudi.

Setelah mampir sebentar di apotik, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Sasuke. Hinata turun dari mobil lantas memapah Sasuke dengan terhuyung-huyung. Naruto yang awalnya tak peduli, merasa tak tega juga.

"Haaah… biar aku saja deh."

Naruto mengambil alih tugas Hinata. Ia palingkan mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan dari wajah Sasuke. sedangkan Hinata menatap dengan tidak nyaman.

"T-tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau. Biar aku saja."

"Heee? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu memapah beruang besar ini? Aku tidak tega Hinata. Nanti penyakitmu tambah parah."

"A-aku tidak sakit kog."

"Ya, kau sakit." Sergah Naruto lantas membawa, lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke masuk ke rumah. Jika saja pemuda itu sadar, sudah pasti Naruto bakal dihajarnya.

"Tolong baringkan dia disini." Ujar Hinata sembari membimbing Naruto ke sebuah kamar yang tampak bersih dan rapi. Ranjang ukuran king size sudah menunggu.

BRUUG… Hinata meringis melihat tubuh Sasuke terbanting di kasur. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di sofa dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"T-terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata kikuk.

"Yeah. Menyiksanya memang menyenangkan."

Hinata pura-pura tak mengerti. Mungkin ia salah dengar.

"Kau nanti menginap di sini?"

"Aku tinggal di sini Naruto-kun."

"Oh, apa cuma berdua?"

"Ya."

"Hmm… begi- APA?! CUMA BERDUA?!" Naruto memasang tampang horror.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"K-kenapa katamu?! Hinata, kau perempuan dan Sasuke laki-laki. L-lalu kalian Cuma tinggal berdua. A-apalagi dia sepupumu yang gila. Ini bahaya! Bahaya! J-jangan-jangan ka-kalian sudah melakukan'itu'?!" Naruto menjelaskan dengan muka merah.

"Eh… t-tidak. B-bukan begitu. S-Sasuke-kun tak pernah ma-macam-macam padaku." Hinata menyangkal dengan panic.

"Eh? Tidak mungkin. B-bukannya kemarin d-dia memaksamu ci-"

"Dia hanya marah karena kau menciumku!"

BLUUUSSHH…

"I-itu kecelakaan. Aku tak sengaja. Mana mungkin aku mencium gadis yang tak kukenal. Jadi kau tak perlu marah. Aku yakin itu bukan yang pertama buatmu." Naruto membela diri.

"K-kau salah. Itu adalah yang pertama. Pertama kali dalam hidupku." Sergah Hinata pelan. Naruto membelalak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa senang.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Kita impas. Kupikir Cuma aku yang kehilangan."

"Eh? Naruto-kun juga yang pertama?"

"Y-yah… begitulah." Jawab Naruto malu-malu. Mereka saling pandang. Kemudian tertawa bersama. Konyol memang. Tapi mereka senang.

"Sudah sore. Aku pulang ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Uhm. Terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun."

"Sudah berapa kali kau katakan itu?" Naruto tertawa.

Saat sampai di ambang pintu keluar… BRAAASH… Naruto basah kuyup diguyur hujan. Sejak kapan ada badai? Mereka sama sekali tak sadar.

"K-kau boleh menginap Naruto-kun. Hujan diluar tak akan berhenti hingga pagi."

"Haah… tolong ya, Hinata." Ujar Naruto pasrah.

Seusai mengganti bajunya dengan milik Sasuke, Naruto menyusul Hinata ke dapur. Tidak enak juga kalau ia numpang makan dan tidur tanpa membantu sang tuan rumah.

"Masak apa?"

"Ah, a-aku masak bubur untuk Sasuke-kun. Kalau Naruto-kun ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Uhhmm… boleh aku makan Ramen?"

"Ya. Kebetulan ada bahannya. Naruto-kun tunggu saja di situ." Hinata menunjuk meja makan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membantumu."

"O-oh. Terimakasih kalau begitu." Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat pemuda itu tersipu.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku kan bukan orang asing."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Kita sudah jadi teman, kan?" Naruto balik menatap Hinata.

Keduanya terlibat kontak mata. Mereka terhanyut dalam pesona masing-masing.

"Ya. Naruto-kun adalah temanku." Jawab Hinata pelan. Suaranya sarat akan rasa senang. Naruto turut tersenyum. Dan di mata Hinata, pemuda itu terlihat bersinar. Cerah bagai matahari. Wujud kebebasan yang nyata.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia tahu ini kamarnya. Jadi benar Hinata membawanya pulang? Ah, bicara tentang gadis itu, dimana dia sekarang? Sasuke bangkit perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat. Pusing, penyakit itu datang lagi. Tidak mau hilang. Benar-benar menyiksa. Meski begitu, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Ia butuh Hinata. Ia mau Hinata berada di sisinya. Tapi kepalanya benar-benar pening. Ia lihat sekeliling. Ah, apa itu obat? Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar obat yang ada di meja dan meneguknya tanpa air. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Diam sebentar, ia menunggu obat itu bekerja. Untunglah Hinata mampir ke apotik dan membelikan obat yang ia minta. Hinata memang mengajaknya ke dokter, tapi ia menolak. Sasuke benci rumah sakit. Ia juga benci dokter. Ia tak butuh apa-apa selain Hinata. Tidak teman atau keluarga. Hanya Hinata, satu-satunya.

.

.

.

Mereka tertawa-tawa di dapur. Ini salah Naruto. lihat Hinata, muka gadis itu penuh dengan corengan tepung. Yah, meski Naruto sendiri tak jauh beda. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata tak terima karena dicorengi Naruto, jadi ia membalas. Hal ini bermula saat mereka akan membuat Mie untuk ramen. Hinata menertawakan wajah Naruto yang terkena tepung. Naruto tak terima dan mencorengi muka Hinata. Ia menganggap itu impas.

"Ahaha… lihat mukamu itu. Lucu sekali." Naruto tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya.

"hihihi… Naruto-kun juga sama kok." Hinata terkikik.

"Haaah… untunglah kau masih bisa tertawa. Tapi kurasa penyakitmu belum sembuh."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku sakit? Aku tidak sakit Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba Naruto memandang Hinata dengan serius. Tentu ia punya alasan kenapa ia mengatai Hinata. Sakit, Hanya itulah yang menggambarkan sosok Hinata dalam pandangan Naruto. adakah orang yang masih peduli pada seseorang yang menyiksanya? Orang sehat tentu tak akan peduli. tapi karena Hinata peduli pada Sasuke, berarti gadis itu sedang sakit. Namun Naruto tak akan mengatakan kalimat kasar itu pada Hinata. Jadi ia memilih cara lain.

"fisikmu memang sering terlihat sehat…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"… Sesering hatimu yang merasa sakit." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Gadis itu terhenyak. Ia menunduk. Lantas memegang dadanya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Naruto mungkin benar. Ia selalu merasakan Sakit yang tak kasat mata. Tak terlihat memang, tapi sangat terasa. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak apa-apa. Kenyataannya ia merasa tersiksa. Terkadang nafasnya terasa sesak meski ia tahu ia tak punya penyakit yang berhubungan dengan pernafasan atau semacamnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat mukanya. Kemudian menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti apa yang ingin Naruto-kun sampaikan. Kau mungkin beranggapan bahwa sepupuku adalah orang jahat. Dia gila karena terobsesi padaku. Dan kau tak sepenuhnya salah. Bahkan sangat benar jika aku memang sakit-sekarang aku mengerti itu. Tapi, kau salah karena satu hal. Aku bukan merasa sakit kerena Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku merasa sakit untuknya. Aku bersedih juga bukan karena perlakuannya. Tapi kami bersedih bersama. Kami saling berbagi luka. Dia selalu ada untukku dan aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Aku sayang padanya. Sayang sebagai sepupuku. Sayang sebagai kakakku. Karena itu aku tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Dan aku akan menebusnya dengan selalu ada di sampingnya. Mendukungnya. Dan jadi tempatnya bersandar. Dia memang tampak egois dan arogan. Dia selalu mengekangku. Tapi itulah wujud perhatiaannya. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku senang kau memperhatikanku. Terimakasih banyak."

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian mendekat ke arah Hinata. Dengan pelan ia tepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Aku senang kau mau menceritakan masalahmu. Sekarang aku tahu masalahnya. Tak apa. Aku akan membantumu. Asal kau mau membantuku juga."

"B-bantu apa?"

"Bantu aku untuk menyerah dan akan kubantu kau untuk bebas."

"B-bagaimana bisa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu mudah. Jadilah pacarku, Hinata Hyuuga."

"EH…?!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

A/N:

ALOOOHAAA… ketemu Miyuko lagi ya…XD yuko harap reader gak bosan...:)

Oke, Miyuko bales pendapat yang masuk dulu…

Untuk **Benichi-san**, Miyuko memang sengaja nggak ngasih keterangan POV pas di awal. Kenapa? Karena Miyuko pingin buat readers penasaran…XD maaf kalau jadinya malah bikin bingung. Mohon pengertiannya. Terus buat SasuSaku moment (?), itu flashback yang saya rangkum di POV-nya Sakura. Maafkan Miyuko yang payah ini ya…u.u

Untuk **Laila-chan**, Hinata nggak merasa Sasuke jahat kog…n_n dan mereka emang sepupu. Untuk romance-nya NaruHina, moga di chapter ini udah nambah.

Untuk **Utsukushi-san**, ini pairnya NaruHina, Sasusaku Cuma tokoh tambahan…:)

Untuk **livy-senpai**, nyaaooo… benarkah Miyuko ada kemajuan? o.o yiipiiee… Miyuko akan coba pertahankan…:D soal penyakitnya Hinata sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini. Dan yah, itu Cuma olokan Naru-nii buat Hina-nee…XD

Untuk **Bhi-chan, Ruennii-san, Suzu-san, Master, Cakrabirawa, Manguni, Sakurai-san, Enceng-san**, ini sudah lanjut ya. Tetep semangatin Miyuko supaya bisa cepet update…:)

YOOSSSH… terimakasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, or follow. Nggak lupa buat Chairo-chan yang dah bantuan Miyuko. Makasih banyak ya… maaf kalau ada yang kelupaan disebut.

Nee, gimana ama chapter ini? apa kepanjangan? maaf kalau tak memuaskan. Tolong kasih pendapatnya lewat review ya minna-chan. Jumpa lagi di chapter depan…ᶺoᶺ/

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Dia hangat. Dia bagai Matahari yang bersinar terang. Wujud kebebasan yang nyata._

_._

.

,

Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan ke arah dapur. Ia tahu Hinata berada di sana dari bau masakan yang tercium olehnya. Pelan, ia menyusuri dinding dan berharap cepat sampai. Ia tak tahan dengan pusing dikepalanya yang tak hilang juga meski sudah diobati. Semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata dan seseorang meski samar.

"Aku senang kau mau menceritakan masalahmu. Sekarang aku tahu masalahnya. Tak apa. Aku akan membantumu. Asal kau mau membantuku juga." Ini suara laki-laki.

"B-bantu apa?" ini jelas suara Hinata.

"Bantu aku untuk menyerah dan akan kubantu kau untuk bebas."

Sasuke berjalan makin dekat.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke berada di ambang pintu.

"Itu mudah. Jadilah pacarku, Hinata Hyuuga."

"EH…?!"

BRUUUK…. Hinata dan Naruto terlonjak begitu mendengar suara berdebam yang cukup keras. Serentak mereka menoleh dan menjumpai sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai.

"SASUKE?!" pekik Hinata lantas buru-buru menolong pemuda itu. Naruto menyusul dan ikut membantu. Muka Hinata memucat. Apa Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto? gadis itu menggeleng dan berdo'a dalam hati agar Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa.

Pelan-pelan mereka membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidur. Naruto masih diam dan menunggu Hinata selesai memakaikan selimut tebal untuk pemuda raven itu.

"Kenapa tidak di bawa ke rumah sakit saja? Dia sudah pingsan dua kali."

"Sasuke-kun tak akan mau ke rumah sakit. Dia pasti marah jika aku melakukan itu."

"lalu kenapa tak panggil dokter?"

"A-aku sudah menghubungi Dokter Karin, h-hanya saja ia tak bisa datang. Sebagai gantinya, ia memintaku membelikan obat di apotik tadi. L-lagipula sedang ada badai."

"Yah, kita lupakan soal itu. Jadi bagaimana dengan yang tadi? Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada biasa. Membuat hati Hinata mencelos. Tentu, ia tahu ini hanya bagian dari kerjasama. Tapi kan tetap saja…

"Kenapa kau ingin aku mengajarimu? K-kau ingin menyerah pada siapa?"

"Aku ingin menyerah pada cinta. Aku mau berhenti berusaha. Jika tidak, aku akan menderita. Kau pasti juga merasakannya-meski dalam masalah yang berbeda. Karena semakin aku berusaha mendapatkan cinta itu, aku juga semakin membebani orang yang kucintai. Ya, benar, cintaku adalah cinta sepihak. Orang yang kucintai telah menyukai orang lain. Dan aku memilihmu karena… uhm, apa ya… ah, itu karena kau bisa menyerah dengan mudah pada Sasuke. bagaimana caramu melakukannya? Menyerah tanpa berusaha melawan. Itu menarik."

Muka Hinata merah padam. Ia kesal mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang kelewat santai. Pemuda itu tampak sedang menyindirnya. Tahu apa pemuda itu tentang Hinata? Apa maksud pemuda itu dengan mengatainya menyerah tanpa melawan? Dia salah besar. Hinata tidak melawan bukan karena ia tidak mau. Tapi karena ia tahu kalau ia tak kan berhasil. Dalam Hidupnya, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Semenjak kecil ia bersama Sasuke. jadi ia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya pemuda raven itu. Menyerah juga bukan hal yang mudah. Hinata harus siap membunuh perasaannya sendiri. Hidupnya bukan miliknya lagi. Itulah mengapa ia sangat menghargai kebebasan.

"K-kalau Naruto-kun ingin menyerah, Naruto-kun harus siap berkorban."

"Oh, baik. Bukan masalah."

"Tapi aku tak mau mengajari Naruto-kun."

"Eh, kenapa? Kalau kau membantuku, tentu kau bisa bebas. Sasuke tak akan mengikatmu lagi."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini ia memandang Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat pemuda itu tersentak gugup.

"Bukannya akan sama saja? Aku memang akan terlepas dari Sasuke-kun, tapi aku akan terikat dengan Naruto-kun. Itu tidak ada bedanya."

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian ia berpikir lagi. Lantas ia mulai menjawab dengan nada yakin.

"Tentu tidak. Setelah kau terlepas dari Sasuke, aku tak akan mengikatmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku berjanji. Kita akan saling bekerjasama. Kau harus membuatku menyerah dan aku siap jadi alasanmu agar bisa terlepas dari Sasuke. itu perjanjiannya."

"Tunggu… a-apa maksudmu dengan alasan?"

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" Naruto balik bertanya. Membuat gadis itu bingung.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Dengar Hinata-chan, Sasuke akan terus mengikatmu karena satu alasan- itu adalah 'kau tak menyukai siapapun'. Dan kau pun tak punya alasan untuk menolak sepupumu itu. Nah, dengan jadi pacarku, tentu si teme itu tak bisa memaksamu terus berada di sisinya lagi. Kau mengerti?"

"Eh… jadi begitu. Uhmm… B-baiklah. A-aku akan mencobanya denganmu N-Naruto-kun."

"Bagus! Perjanjian beres! Oh, kita juga harus merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun."

"B-baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum jail. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata. Kemudian berhenti dan memandangi wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"A-apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup. Risih juga dipandangi seperti itu.

CUP… Naruto mencium pipi hinata singkat. Membuat gadis itu membeku dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

"Hinata-chan manis." Ujar Naruto sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"K-k-kenapa k-kau me-melakukan-"

"lho? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kita kan resmi pacaran sekarang. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan. Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh melakukannya padaku." Pemuda itu menunjuk-nujuk pipinya.

BLUUUSSHH… Hinata merasa separuh jiwanya sudah terlepas. Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu pikirkan? Ia membalik badan dengan cepat. Kemudian berlari kembali ke arah dapur. Ia lupa mematikan kompor.

.

.

.

**HINATA POV**

Ah, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menerima tawaran pemuda itu. Aku hanya berharap semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" ujar Naruto di tengah kegiatan makannya. Aku menoleh, lantas menjawab,

"Y-ya."

"Itu… boleh aku tahu kenapa si Teme- eh, maksudku Sasuke selalu nempel padamu? Uhmm… kau tahu maksudku kan? Obsesi?"

Aku tahu dia akan menanyakannya.

"M-mungkin ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang. N-Naruto-kun keberatan?"

"Tidak akan. Ceritakan saja."

"B-baiklah. Begini… Naruto-kun masih ingat kelakuan Sasuke-kun siang tadi? Saat dia baru siuman di UKS?"

"Hmm… Yang waktu dia memelukmu itu kan?" terdengar nada jengkel dalam suaranya. Tapi aku tak yakin.

"B-benar. Apa Naruto-kun sadar ketika tubuhnya gemetar?"

"Eh? Entahlah. Karena kesal, jadinya aku keluar."

"K-kesal?"tanyaku bingung.

"S-sudahlah. Lupakan saja yang tadi. Ayo-ayo, lanjutkan." Elaknya. Tapi baiklah. Aku tak akan ambil pusing.

Ingatanku melayang. Kembali saat aku berumur dua belas tahun. Waktu itu sedang turun salju. Malam terdingin yang pernah aku rasakan. Mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti di sebuah mansion yang cukup luas. Papan namanya bertuliskan 'Kediaman Uehara'. Aku turun dan mengikuti Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk masuk ke dalam. Bel berbunyi, pintu pun terbuka. Itu bibi Mikoto. Kami di undang masuk, kemudian aku di bimbing ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku. Ya, perpustakaan. Kaa-san dan Bibi Mikoto beranjak ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan aku dan sepupuku, Uchiha Sasuke yang sibuk membaca di pojok ruangan. Dengan malu-malu, kudekati dan kusapa dia. Respon pertamanya adalah lirikan mata, kemudian dengungan dua huruf konsonan yang biasa dia pakai. Sasuke-kun sangat mirip dengan Neji-nii, sepupuku dari keluarga Ayah. Jadi aku telah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin yang selalu mereka tunjukkan. Karena lelah, kududukkan diri di kursi yang ada di depannya dan mengambil sebuah buku untuk kubaca. Meski begitu, aku kerap mencuri pandang pada sepupuku itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya sebuah rasa penasaran yang tak terpuaskan. Aku ingin tahu, di balik topeng itu, apakah dia hancur?

"Eh?, jadi kau tinggal dengan Sasuke sejak umur dua belas tahun?!"

"I-iya. Setelah itu, tou-san dan kaa-san pergi ke luar negeri untuk mendampingi Neji-nii."

"Kenapa kau tak ikut bersama mereka?"

"Itu…"

Aku akan tinggal dengan Sasuke-kun mulai hari ini. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi keluar karena tak bisa membiarkan Neji-nii tinggal sendiri. Kakak sepupuku itu baru kehilangan orang tua-nya karena kecelakaan. Dan dia tetap berada di sana karena harus menamatkan pendidikannya. Sedangkan aku tak ikut karena lebih suka tinggal di sini. Lagipula ada bibi Mikoto dan Sasuke-kun yang butuh teman. Jadi tidak apa-apa.

"Hee? Apa maksudmu dengan 'Butuh Teman' itu?"

Dua minggu yang lalu, aku mendengar kalau Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku bercerai. Itachi-nii-san tinggal dengan ayahnya, sedangkan Sasuke-kun dibawa oleh bibi Mikoto ke kediaman Uehara, tempat bibi Mikoto dan Kaa-san di besarkan. Kakek dan Nenek sudah lama meninggal, jadi hanya mereka berdua di tambah aku yang menempati rumah ini.

"Hoo… jadi si Teme itu korban perceraian ya. Hmm… pantas sifatnya buruk begitu."

"Sasuke-kun sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Jadi ia merasa sangat terpukul ketika Paman dan Bibi memutuskan untuk bercerai. Itu pun tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan tampaknya… penderitaan masih belum mau menjauh darinya."

"Eh, A-apa yang terjadi?"

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Ini mengingatkanku akan kejadian yang paling menyakitkan. Baik untukku maupun Sasuke-kun.

"B-bibi…" kurasakan suaraku gemetar. Kutautkan jariku kuat-kuat.

"Bibi Mikoto…"

Kulihat Naruto-kun begitu tegang.

"Bibi Mikoto meninggal tiba-tiba."

"A-apa…"

Hari itu salju turun dengan lebat, membuat kami terlambat pulang ke rumah. Aku segera mengganti seragam dengan baju tebal yang lumayan hangat. Rumah begitu sepi dan ini membuatku heran. Dimana bibi Mikoto? Apa dia sedang keluar? Tadi juga tak ada yang menjawab salam.

'Hinata, kau lihat Kaa-san?'

'Ti-tidak Sasuke-kun. A-aku baru ingin bertanya padamu.'

Kami bisa saja menunggu dengan tenang. Tapi aku tak tega melihat Sasuke-kun gelisah. Entah kenapa perasaanku juga tidak enak. Akhirnya kami putuskan untuk mencari di sekeliling rumah.

'Bagaimana?' tanya Sasuke-kun dengan terengah-engah. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kami sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru di lantai satu. Tapi bibi Mikoto tak di temukan. Tinggal satu ruangan lagi yang belum kami periksa. Itu adalah satu-satunya ruangan di lantai dua. Baik aku dan Sasuke-kun tak pernah naik ke sana. Bibi Mikoto selalu melarang kami. Tapi kami tak punya pilihan. Kami akan memeriksanya.

KRIIEEET…. Bunyi decitan pintu membuat dadaku berdebar. Aku bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke-kun. Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Dengan tertatih, kami menyusuri dinding, bermaksud mencari saklar lampu. Dan ketika lampu menyala… kami telah berada di ruangan yang mirip dengan kamar rawat rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak, membuatku merasa pening. Kulihat sekeliling dan kutemukan…

'Kaa-san?'

… Bibi Mikoto yang tertidur di ranjang.

Dengan cepat kami mendekatinya. Bibi Mikoto terlihat pucat.

'Dingin…?' Sasuke-kun terperanjat dan aku terkejut. Kupegang tangannya dan kuperiksa nadi-nya. Tapi… tidak berdenyut.

'Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Bangun!' Sasuke-kun terus memanggil. Tubuhku gemetaran.

'Bi-bi… bibi Mikoto… s-sudah meninggal.' Bisikku parau. Sasuke-kun terbelalak.

'Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau bohong… kau bohong-kan, Hinata.'

Kepalaku tertunduk. Tak sanggup membalas tatapan nanar Sasuke-kun.

'Kaa-san… ayo bangun. Buktikan kalau Hinata bohong.' Bujuk Sasuke-kun dengan suara serak. Mataku panas… aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

'Kaa-san! Kubilang bangun!' Sasuke-kun mengguncang tubuh Bibi Mikoto.

'Kaa-san…' Sasuke-kun memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku menangis. Menangis hingga tersengguk-sengguk. Kami-sama… kenapa ini harus terjadi?

'Kaa-san…' Sasuke-kun bergumam pilu. Air mataku makin deras. Dia baru saja berduka dan sekarang ia harus terluka lagi.

'Mikoto!'

Paman Fugaku?

'Aku terlambat!' desisnya lirih. Kemudian ia mendekat dengan wajah terluka. Sejenak ia terdiam dan memandangi wajah bibi Mikoto. Dari arah luar, Itachi-Nii san dan sekumpulan orang berseragam perawat muncul dengan tandu.

'Sasuke. sudah cukup.' paman memegangi pundak Sasuke-kun. Tapi dia tak merespon, masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk bibi. Badannya gemetar. Ia… menangis.

'Maaf. Tapi kami harus membawanya.' kali ini petugas berseragam itu yang bicara.

'Sasuke, lepa-'

'BERISIK!'

Semua terdiam. Namun tak lama. Dengan cepat paman Fugaku menyentakkan pelukan Sasuke-kun hingga terlepas. Kemudian ia memegangi Sasuke-kun dengan erat. Orang-orang berseragam dengan sigap membawa bibi Mikoto keluar dengan tandu.

'TIDAK! KAA-SAN BELUM TAK BISA MEMBAWANYA. BRENGSEK!' Sasuke-kun terus berteriak dan meronta-ronta. Membuat paman Fugaku kewalahan. Aku mematung di dekat ranjang.

PLAAK… sebuah tamparan di layangkan Itachi-Nii san. Seketika itu Sasuke-kun terdiam.

'Apa-apaan sikap bodohmu itu?! Memalukan!' desisnya lantas keluar.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke-kun menguat. Sedangkan paman Fugaku hanya menghela nafas.

'Aku akan segera kembali.' Ujarnya kemudian ikut beranjak keluar. Suasana sepi. Hanya ada aku dan Sasuke-kun. Pelan-pelan kudekati dan kupeluk dia.

'Ti-tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja.' Ujarku menenangkan. Meski aku tahu itu tak akan berhasil. Samar-samar kudengar isakan lirih. Kurasakan pundakku basah. Bahunya juga berguncang-guncang. Kutepuk punggungnya yang rapuh. Dia… benar-benar hancur.

'Hinata…'

'Ya. Aku di sini.'

'Hinata…'

'Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tidak apa-apa.'

'Hinata…'

'Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja.'

Dan dimalam bersalju itu, kami semua berduka.

"Setelah itu, bibi Mikoto di makamkan. Aku tak tahu apa penyebab kematian bibi. Semua menolak bicara. Paman Fugaku hendak mengasuh Sasuke-kun. Tapi Sasuke-kun tidak -san dan Kaa-san juga mengirimiku tiket. Tapi aku menolak dan memilih menemani Sasuke-kun di sini."

**HINATA POV END**

"Jadi begitu… Si Teme itu kasihan juga ya. Sekarang aku mengerti. Maaf sudah membuatmu mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu." Ujar Naruto dengan pandangan bersalah.

"T-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah. Aku mau tidur. Terimakasih makanannya. Selamat malam."

"Sama-sama. Selamat malam." Hinata memandangi pemuda itu dengan senyum geli. Dalam hati ia menghitung seberapa cepat pemuda itu kembali.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5-

"Ano… aku tidur di mana yah?" Naruto bertanya dengan kikuk. Rasanya malu sekali. Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah terkikik. Hal itu membuat Naruto kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu terang menyala di kepalanya.

"Hei… Dimana kamarmu, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh? Itu, kamar nomor dua dari kanan yang dekat kamar mandi."

"Oh…" Naruto merespon dengan jawab singkat. Kemudian tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, pemuda blonde itu melenggang tanpa dosa. Tentu saja Hinata heran. Seingatnya, ia belum mengatakan apapun mengenai kamar tempat Naruto tidur. Ee, tunggu dulu… jangan-jangan…

Secepat kilat, Hinata memeriksa kamarnya. Oh, dan benar saja, pemuda itu sudah terlentang nyaman di kasurnya.

"N-Naruto-kun… i-ini kamarku."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"L-lalu… k-kenapa tidur di sini?"

"Kau lupa? aku belum di beri tahu dimana kamarku. Berhubung aku sudah mengantuk, aku tidur di sini saja. Berdua sama kamu."

BLUUSSHH… Hinata memerah sampai telinga.

Naruto mati-matian menyembunyikan tawanya. Rasakan pembalasannya, Hinata!

"K-kamarmu terletak tepat di samping kamar Sasuke-kun."

"Zzzz…" Naruto pura-pura tidur.

"Na-Naruto-kun… jangan seperti ini. Ayo bangun!" Hinata menggoncang bahu pemuda itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku bangun sekarang. Tapi tunggu… berikan aku ciuman selamat malam."

"Hee?!"

"Kalau tak mau, aku akan tetap di sini." Ancam Naruto. dalam Hati, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Muka Hinata lucu sekali. Lagipula, gadis pemalu macam Hinata tak akan mungkin melakukan itu kan?

CUP… Naruto membeku. Yang… yang barusan itu…

"S-sudah. Ce-cepatlah tidur. Selamat malam."

BLAAMM… Naruto terdiam di ambang pintu. Jika tak di dorong oleh Hinata, mungkin pemuda itu juga tak akan beranjak dari kamar. Pelan-pelan ia meraba pipinya. Dadanya bergemuruh… yang tadi itu… Hinata mencium pipinya. Oh, mungkin Naruto akan 'menyerah' dengan cepat. Hinata memang patner yang baik.

"SELAMAT MALAM, HINATA-CHAN!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia tak tahu kalau Hinata sedang merutuki dirinya-Naruto-sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Sasuke duduk di meja makan dengan muka dongkol luar biasa. Tiap pagi ia akan di bangunkan oleh suara lembut Hinata. Namun pagi ini, ia 'dipaksa' bangun oleh suara toa milik seorang 'pengganggu'.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Pulang sana!" Sasuke melempar deathglare pada pengganggu yang makan tanpa dosa di tempat duduk depan mejanya.

"Teganya kau Teme! Setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih karena aku sudah membantumu kemarin." Gerutu Naruto.

"Cih. Hinata, kenapa kau biarkan si Dobe ini tinggal?"

"Eh, N-Naruto-kun sudah banyak membantu. Kita harus berterimakasih padanya." Jawab Hinata yang sibuk menata makanan.

"Tapi orang asing tak boleh tinggal."

"Hei, aku ini bukan orang asing. Aku ini temannya Hinata-chan."

"Fuuh… aku tidak mengenalmu."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke dengan… err… tatapan menggoda?

"Ne, ne, kau mau mengajakku berkenalan? Hihihi… kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku Naruto Namikaze. Teman Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan."

"Huuh… aku tak peduli." Sasuke memalingkan mukanya.

**CTAAKK…** urat kejengkelan bertengger indah di dahi Naruto. kemudian ia berteriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk.

"APA-APAAN SIKAPMU ITU?! DASAR TEME! KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN! MENYESAL AKU MEMBANTUMU! DASAR TIDAK TAHU TERIMAKASIH!"

"DENGAR, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MINTA BANTUANMU. AKU JUGA TIDAK DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERTERIMAKASIH PADAMU, BODOH!" balas Sasuke tak kalah keras. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin mengeluarkan suaranya hari ini. Mungkin karena ia absen bicara kemarin. Tentu saja karena ia pingsan. Ini balasannya.

**TRAAK…** Hinata mengetukkan pisau di meja. Dengan muka memelas, ia meminta mereka diam.

Sontak Naruto maupun Sasuke menurut. Tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sasuke jelas akan menuruti Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto menurut karena takut pada pisau yang Hinata bawa. Hei, perempuan yang marah bisa melakukan hal yang mengerikan. Itulah yang menjadi patokan hidup Naruto setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama ibunya, Kushina Namikaze.

"Makanannya sudah siap. Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

"Woooaaa… makanan buatan Hinata-chan memang luar biasa. Enak sekali!" puji Naruto seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"T-terimakasih." Hinata tersipu. Dan Sasuke bertambah kesal.

"O-o… kenapa Sasuke-kun? A-apa kau masih pusing?" tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke berhenti makan.

"Hn."

"A-ah. Sejak semalam Sasuke-kun belum makan. Biar kubantu."

Dengan penuh perhatian, Hinata menyuapi Sasuke. dan pemuda raven itu mengejek Naruto lewat tatapannya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, Kau tidak akan sempat sarapan kalau begini. Jadi aku akan membantumu. Ayo… aaa~" Naruto mewarkan bantuan pada Hinata. Tentu saja gadis itu menolak dengan wajah merona. Tapi dengan sedikit bujukan maut Naruto, akhirnya gadis itu luluh.

'Fufufu… hebatkan balasanku.' Setidaknya kata itulah yang mewakili tatapan Naruto pada Sasuke. seolah belum puas, pemuda blonde itu memasukkan sendok-yang tadi dipakainya untuk menyuapi Hinata-ke dalam mulutnya. Oh, Tahu artinya kan? Yup, ciuman tidak langsung. 1-0 untuk Naruto.

"Ayo berangkat, Hinata!" perintah Sasuke dengan wajah sangar. Mau tak mau Hinata menurut. Sedangkan Naruto protes karena belum kenyang. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, dua pemuda tampan itu adu mulut karena masalah kecil.

.

.

.

"Sebentar ya, Hinata-chan. Aku ambil buku pelajaran dulu." Ujar Naruto seraya turun dari mobil.

"Aku tak akan menunggumu!" sahut Sasuke yang di balas Deathglare singkat dari Naruto.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia senang dengan keakraban sepupu dan pacar gelap (?) nya itu. Lagipula, sebuah kemajuan jika Sasuke mau merespon orang selain dirinya. Yah, seperti yang terlihat, dia hanya mau dekat dengan Hinata.

"hihihi… syukurlah, kalian berdua terlihat cocok."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh, b-bukan cocok sebagai p-pasangan. Tapi cocok sebagai teman. Ya, teman baik."

"Aku tak perlu teman baik. kau saja sudah cukup."

Seandainya yang mengucapkan itu bukan Sasuke, Hinata pasti sudah merona hebat. Sedangkan sekarang, ia hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke menutup diri. Dia menggantungkan hidupnya pada Hinata. Jujur, Hinata tidak keberatan. Tapi… disaat bersamaan ia merasa sedih. Hinata hanya gadis biasa. Ia juga ingin merasakan hidup normal seperti yang lain. Tanpa rasa terkekang. Sebagian lagi sedih karena rasa bersalah pada pemuda itu.

"Hinata…"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Uhhmm?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Meski berkata seperti itu, Sasuke masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang ditahannya sedari pagi. Apa yang dia dengar semalam itu nyata? Benarkah… Naruto mengajak Hinata jadian? Tapi pemuda itu ragu untuk bertanya. Mungkin dia Cuma mimpi.

**DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…. BRAAK… BLAAM…**

"Cepat jalan Teme! Ngebut saja! Darurat!" pinta Naruto di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sasuke dan Hinata mengernyitkankan dahi. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Ayolah Teme! Aku bisa mati!" pekik Naruto

"Ada ap-"

"NARUTOOOO!" terdengar teriakan wanita dari pekarangan rumah Naruto.

"TEME! NGEBBUTT!" teriak Naruto akhirnya. Dan dengan heran, Sasuke memacu mobilnya.

"Hooohh… selamat!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ehehe… maaf ya. Yang tadi itu ibu-ku. Dia galak sekali. Sudah-sudah, tak usah membahasnya lagi."

"Hn."

"Eh, i-itu Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata

"Hee? Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto memastikan. Dan gadis yang di panggil pun menoleh.

Mobil berhenti tepat di samping Sakura. Hinata meminta gadis itu untuk berangkat bersama.

"Naruto? kenapa kau bisa berangkat sama mereka?" bisik Sakura.

"Oh… karena kemarin hujan, aku menginap di rumah mereka. jadi kami berangkat sama-sama."

"Eh, mereka tinggal bareng?!"

"Iya. Cuma berdua lho!" terang Naruto. membuat Sakura terdiam seketika. Berbagai praduga berkelebatan di benaknya. Mereka tinggal bersama? Hanya berdua? Ada hubungan apa?

"Mereka sepupu kok." Lanjut Naruto.

"O-oh…"

"Iiihh… Sakura-chan mesum!"

"B-bodoh! Kau ini ngomong apa?"

"Aw… tak usah memukul juga kan?"

"Itu hukuman karena ngomong sembarangan!"

Hinata melirik dua orang yang asyik bercanda di belakang sana. Diamatinya tingkah laku mereka. dan ia menilai dalam diam.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Mereka terlihat sangat ceria. Aku senang." Hinata menjawab dengan senyum aneh. Senyum yang jarang ia keluarkan. Dan Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang menilai.

.

.

.

Mobil kembali berhenti. Kali ini di depan Sekolah Khusus Putri, samping sekolah Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san. Hati-hati."

"Hn."

"Ya." Sakura menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum. Ia masih belum akrab dengan Hinata.

"Daah Sakura-chan. Oi Teme, jangan macam-macam padanya!"

"Berisik." Respon Sasuke.

"Bawel." Respon Sakura.

"Uggghh…" keluh Naruto.

Mobil berlalu. Naruto melenggang pergi ke sekolahnya, tanpa mengucap apa-apa lagi. Sedangkan Hinata masih terdiam. Ia mengerti satu hal. Sikap, cara menatap dan juga senyum. Hinata sudah dapat membuat kesimpulan. Tapi hal yang tak ia harapkan datang. Hinata benci itu. Apa ia salah mengambil keputusan?

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Yah, berhubung Miyuko mau jadi author yang baik, Miyuko mau balesin review satu-satu…XD oke, ini dia…

**Laila-chan** : Sepeda Onthel? Kyahahaha… laila-chan bisa aja…XD sepedanya Naruto itu sepeda gunung. Itu lho, yang gak ada boncengannya…:3

**Yogi-san** : Arigato… gomen kalau chapter ini lelet update-nya…-_-"

**Bagas-san** : Hahaha… bener tuh, Naru-Nii kualat…XD

**Hanazono-san** : Iya, mereka memang jadian…:3

**Orchi-san** : Kyaaa… ini nich! Miyuko senang ada yang sadar… kyaaa… *peluk Chi-chan…:D sebegian pertanyaan sepertinya sudah ke jawab di chapter ini. Yang lain nyusul ya…n_nd

**Sakurai-san** : Huaaa… arigatto atas semangatnya… hiks.. Miyuko terharu…Q.Q syukurlah kalau Hurt-nya terasa…XD

**MR** : Hohoho… terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya…n_n/ *melayang…XD

**Manguni-san** : Kenapa jadi gagap Manguni-san? Tertular Hinata? *plaaakk… ehehe… ini sudah lanjut ya…:3

**Livy-senpai** : Yiiipiii…. Syukurlah kalau memang terasa manis…:3 Disisni Naruto sekedar tertarik sama Hinata. Dan yah, rasa sukanya masih dikit. Soal ajakan jadian, sebenarnya itu merupakan kerjasama mereka. mungkin sudah ada penjelasan di chapter ini…n_n

**Dila-chan** : uhh… Arigatou…. Miyuko senang sekali kalau ada Dila-chan suka…X3 ini sudah lanjut ya. Maaf kalau gak kilat…-_-"

**Kiddo-san** : Hola, Kiddo-san. Ini sudah update. Untuk endingnya sudah Miyuko pikirin. Tinggal nambal bagian tengah aja supaya nyambung…XD jadi tenang saja ya…n_n

**Guest-san** : Hiks… arigatou atas dukungannya. Miyuko coba lakukan yang terbaik! Yosh!

**Nara-san** : Syukurlah kalau Nara-san suka...n_n Miyuko juga senyum-senyum sendiri lho pas nulisnya…XD

Yah, itu tadi balasan review-nya. Chapter depan review lagi ya minna-chan. Biar Miyuko semangat buat ngelanjutin. Kalo bisa yang panjang ya…XD okey, maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan atau salah penulisan atau banyak kesalahan lain. Dan makasih banyak sudah baca, review, fav or follow. Miyuko sayang kalian…n_nd

Terakhir, special thanks to **Mami Chairo **yang dah bantuin Miyuko sejauh ini…:D kenapa kembali kupanggil mami? Soalnya Miyuko lagi dark mode on! Huahahahaha…XD

Yosh, jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Jaa-ne Minna-chan!

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto - Naruto

Miyuko Namikaze - Ai

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

_Ada dua jalan setapak. _

_Satu berliku._

_Dipenuhi mawar liar. _

_Terang dan hangat. _

_Satu lagi lurus. _

_Kosong._

_Gelap dan dingin._

_Mana yang akan kau tempuh?_

_Terlihat tapi Sakit?_

_Atau…_

_Aman tapi Sepi? _

.

.

.

"Aaah… minggu depan sudah ujian, ya? Cepat sekali waktu berlalu." Desah Sakura. Matanya menatap ke arah pepohonan. Menerawang masa depan yang akan di songsongnya kelak.

"Sasuke-kun mau melanjutkan kemana nanti? Kalau aku mau masuk Universitas Kedokteran."

"Bukannya kau bilang ingin jadi guru TK?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa menjawab. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum, tak terlalu memikirkan pertayaannya tadi.

"Haha… kau masih ingat ternyata. Uhmm, karena kupikir jadi guru TK gajinya kecil, aku putuskan untuk jadi dokter saja. Tapi bukan dokter biasa, aku maunya jadi dokter anak-anak." Jawab Sakura mantap. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Hn." Sasuke merespon singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan sepupumu? Ah, maksudku Hinata-chan. Apa dia juga akan ujian?" Sakura sudah bisa mengucapkan nama gadis itu dengan ringan. Tak ada perasaan tersaingi. Karena Sakura sudah tahu jika Sasuke dan Hinata hanya sepupu. Ia sempat merutuki kebodohannya yang mengira bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Ya, sama dengan kita."

"Bagus! Dengan begitu kita bisa belajar bersama. Aku juga akan mengajak Naruto. bagaimana?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Mungkin tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Sakura. Hinata juga pasti senang.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, ayo makan bareng!" Tenten mendatangi bangku Hinata. Tangannya sibuk mencomot beberapa bento yang telah dibukanya.

"Gomen, Tenten-chan. Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Hee? Kena-"

"Tenten."

**Grrr…** bulu kuduk Tenten meremang seketika. Ia sangat hafal suara ini.

"T-Temari-senpai."

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Temari. Nada yang dipergunakan masih sama, Dingin. Bola mata Tenten mengerling ke atas. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga harus berurusan dengan singa betina itu.

"Ck, masih tidak sadar juga? Kau makan sambil berdiri. Tadi pagi kau juga lupa piket, kan?" Temari menjawab dengan nada gusar. Sebenarnya ia sudah bosan berurusan dengan wanita jadi-jadian itu.

'G-gawat. Aku lupa. lagipula… DARI MANA DIA TAHU?!' batin Tenten histeris.

"Nah, Hukuman apa yang cocok untuk kesalahanmu ini?" Temari menyeringai, sontak membuat Tenten bergidik.

"LARI KELILING LAPANGAN, 20 X. SEKARANG!"

"HA'I."

"Kasihan." Gumam Hinata pelan. Kemudian gadis mungil itu keluar sambil menenteng bentonya. Berhubung Temari sedang sibuk mengawasi Tenten, ia berencana menyusup ke atap.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan. Hinata selalu suka tempat yang sejuk. Kebetulan hari ini berawan, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat teduh.

Punggung kecil itu bersandar di pagar pembatas. Ia duduk dan mulai membuka bentonya.

"Yo, Hinata-chan!"

Gadis itu nyaris terantuk pagar tatkala mendengar suara melengking yang tiba-tiba berseru. Ia menoleh, dan dilihatnya Naruto melambaikan tangan dari atap sebelah barat.

"Naruto-kun." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Akh…" Hinata menjerit kecil ketika melihat Naruto melompati atap untuk menuju ke arahnya. Makhlum saja, gedung sekolahnya dan gedung sekolah Naruto berbeda.

"N-Naruto-kun! Yang tadi itu berbahaya!" tegur Hinata. Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya cengengesan sambil mengucap maaf.

"Tak biasanya aku melihatmu ke atap." Komentar Naruto seraya duduk di samping Hinata. Tangannya bahkan mencomot bento Hinata tanpa dipersilahkan. Namun gadis itu juga tidak keberatan.

"Hmm… Aku ingin suasana yang berbeda."

"Sekolahmu membosankan ya?"

"T-tidak juga."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya murid perempuan sich. Apa mereka juga berisik? Di kelasku, anak perempuan cerewet semua, seperti Sakura-chan."

"I-itu juga tidak terlalu. Karena Temari-senpai selalu mengawasi kami."

"Temari? Maksudmu pacarnya 'Rusa Pemalas' itu?"

"R-Rusa Pemalas?"

"Haha… itu nama julukan. Nama Asli-nya Shikamaru Nara. Yah, tapi karena dia terlampau malas, jadi di juluki seperti itu."

"O-oh… tidak kusangka. T-Temari-senpai punya pacar pemalas. Padahal dia rajin sekali. Uuhm… apa kau juga menjuluki semua teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Itu sebagai tanda keakraban kami. Sebut saja Kiba si maniac anjing, lalu Sakura-chan si jidat lebar juga Sasuke-Teme."

"Hihihi… lalu, a-apa Naruto-kun punya julukan untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kujuluki Hinata-Hime!"

**BLUUUSSHH….** Wajah Hinata merona.

"I-itu b-bukan julukan, N-Naruto-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Bagiku Hinata memang seperti putri kok."

"T-terimakasih."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih. Aku hanya sungkan kalau memanggilmu Hinata-gagap. Hahahaha…"

"N-Naruto-kun terlalu jujur."

"Ahahaha… gomen, aku Cuma bercanda. Meski gagap, bagiku Hinata-chan manis. Aku suka... Gaya bicaramu."

Sekejap Hinata terpana, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdesir. Ia ingin tertawa. Tertawa lepas karena rasa yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia senang bersama Naruto.

"Terimakasih."

"Yah, kuharap itu kata terimakasih terakhir yang kuterima darimu hari ini."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan terus membuatmu senang hingga kau merasa lelah untuk berterimakasih!" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum penuh percaya diri. namun tiba-tiba wajahnya merona kala melihat senyum manis gadis itu.

"Terimakasih."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas menyadari betapa polosnya Hinata.

"Dasar Hinata-chan. Oh, iya, Aku belum tahu nomor ponsel dan email-mu. Ayo kita bertukar."

"Um…" Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian menukar Handphone miliknya dengan Naruto. masing-masing dari mereka menuliskan nomor dan alamat emailnya.

"Yosh! Kapan-kapan kita kencan ya, Hinata-chan." Naruto nyengir.

"H-hah? K-kencan?"

"Iya donk! Kita sudah resmi pacaran kan?"

"B-bukannya i-itu ha-hanya bagian dari ke-kerjasama?"

"Lho, aku belum bilang ya? Pacaran yang kumaksud itu bukan Cuma status. Tapi pacaran sungguhan. Jadi aku berhak mengajakmu kencan."

"Eeeehh?! T-tapi… bukankah Naruto-kun menyukai orang lain? Jika kau hanya main-main, le-lebih baik kita hentikan kerjasama ini. Aku tak mau jadi pelampiasan. A-aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tak mau. Tak mau terlibat lebih jauh."

Naruto menoleh, lantas memajukan wajahnya hingga tepat berada di depan wajah Hinata.

"Aku tidak main-main. Dan aku bertekad untuk 'menyerah'. Aku tak bermaksud menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan. Aku hanya… ingin kau membantuku." Naruto meyakinkan, ia menatap tepat di mata Hinata.

"Bohong." Hinata balas menatap Naruto.

"kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Tingkah laku yang malu-malu. Tatapan mata yang mendamba. Senyum tulus yang penuh rasa kagum. kau menunjukkan semua itu. Hanya padanya." Hinata berucap dengan pelan. Dia tidak tampak berpikir. Seolah kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sendirinya.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura-san."

Mereka masih beradu pandang dalam jarak 30 cm. masih tidak ada yang mau menyerah sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu tertunduk.

"Karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu Hinata."

Gadis itu tertegun.

"Sakura menyukai orang lain. Dan aku… harus menyerah untuk menyukainya. Tapi setiap berada di dekatnya, perasaan itu muncul kembali. Aku selalu mengaguminya. Dia gadis yang kuat, pemberani dan pintar. Dia teman pertamaku saat aku baru pindah ke kota ini. Dan aku selalu bergantung padanya. Aku juga tak pernah punya teman dekat selain dirinya."

"Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Awalnya aku mengira kau ini Cuma gadis pemurung yang aneh. Mau bagaimana lagi, kau memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Aku tidak bilang itu buruk, justru sebaliknya. Kau itu unik dan agak misterius. Cara pandangmu menakjubkan karena kau selalu melihat dari sisi baiknya. Meskipun cara bicaramu agak membingungkan, setiap kata-katamu mempunyai maksud tertentu. Itu juga suatu kelebihan karena kau membuat orang berpikir. Aku senang berada di dekatmu. Kau seperti aroma terapi yang menenangkan. Dan kurasa, kau bisa membantuku untuk melupakan Sakura-chan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membuatmu terbebas dari Sasuke. bukankah karena itu kau menyetujuinya?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon. Sementara gadis itu terpana.

"Tolonglah Hinata."

"Tapi… apa maksud Naruto-kun dengan 'Pacaran Sungguhan'?"

"Karena kupikir, jika bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata, aku akan lebih cepat melupakan Sakura-chan. Lagipula, jika Cuma main-main, aku merasa jadi orang jahat. Tapi tenang saja,aku tidak akan macam-macam. Meskipun nantinya hal ini akan membuatku terikat denganmu, kau bebas memutuskan. Aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Hinata menimbang sebentar. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto.

"T-tapi… jika seperti itu, tidak akan ada bedanya dengan yang dulu. Naruto-kun akan terluka lagi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku sedang bertaruh. Jika pada akhirnya Hinata tak ingin terikat denganku, itulah pengorbananku agar bisa melupakan Sakura-chan. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika Hinata memilih bersamaku, itulah hadiah yang kuterima karena berhasil melupakan Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membuat Hinata kembali merona.

"B-baiklah."

"Yatta!" pekik Naruto dan refleks memeluk Hinata. Gadis itu megap-megap di pelukan Naruto. namun ia tak menolak. Entah kenapa ia juga merasa senang.

.

.

.

"Oi, Sakura!"

"Ino?"

"Ne, ne… kulihat kau makin dekat dengan Sasuke-kun. Jangan-jangan kau pakai guna-guna ya?"

"Sembarangan! Itu berkat kegigihanku tahu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Mendadak lidah Sakura terasa kelu. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Ino? Tidak-tidak… Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan bahwa pernyataannya masih 'Digantung' oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu Ino pig!"

"Dasar pelit!"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Kyaa… sekarang aku resmi pacaran sama Sai-kun."

Dan tampaknya berhasil mengingat Ino yang menyahut dengan antusias. Selama jam Istirahat makan siang, Sakura dipaksa mendengar semua curhatan Ino yang makin lama makin tidak karuan. Beruntung bel masuk segera berbunyi dan Ino harus kembali ke kelasnya.

Guru masih senantiasa mengajar di depan kelas. Para murid pun tampak tenang, err… atau lebih tepat disebut bosan. Sakura sendiri memilih melamun sembari menatap ke luar jendela. Di luar sana para murid kelas lain sedang sibuk berkebun. Karena minggu depan sudah ujian kelulusan, jadi minggu ini di adakan ujian praktek. Hanya saja kelas Sakura sekarang sedang lenggang dan guru yang mengajar di depan sana memutuskan untuk mengulang materi terdahulu.

"Ah, besok olah raga ya... Yosh! Harus dapat nilai tertinggi!" gumam Sakura untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia memang lebih menonjol dalam olah raga di banding teman sekelasnya. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengimbangi Sakura adalah Ino. Sayangnya gadis itu ada di kelas lain.

.

.

.

Bel kembali berbunyi. Kali ini menandakan kepulangan bagi para siswa di KHS. Namun tidak bagi Sakura. Gadis itu harus menuntaskan piketnya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi ia harus piket sendirian karena teman-temannya hari ini berhalangan hadir. Sakura menduga kalau ia sedang dikerjai. Tapi yah, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Yosh, selesai!" ujar Sakura lega. Sekarang ia sudah bisa pulang. Oh.. tunggu sebentar. Hari ini ia berangkat bersama Sasuke, dan Naruto tak membawa sepedahnya. Jadi hari ini ia harus pulang dengan jalan kaki?

"Payah." Rutuk Sakura. Ia sudah menghabiskan uang Sakunya. Jadi ia juga tak bisa membeli tiket kereta untuk pulang.

GRAAAK…. Dengan malas, gadis itu menggeser pintu kelas. Saat menoleh, ia menjumpai Sasuke sedang bersandar di dinding kelasnya.

"UAAAHH… Sa-Sasuke-kun?! Sedang apa di sini?" pekik Sakura. Jujur saja, ia terkejut.

"Menunggumu." Jawab Sasuke lantas mulai berjalan lebih dulu. Sakura masih mematung. Lamat-lamat senyumnya terkembang. Ia sangat senang. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke di depan sana.

"Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-kun mau menungguku. Kupikir aku akan pulang dengan jalan kaki. Hahaha… terimakasih ya!"

"Hn."

Mereka memasuki parkiran. Disana hanya tinggal mobil Sasuke yang terlihat. Tampaknya para siswa memilih untuk pulang cepat. Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Sakura mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Mobil mulai berjalan.

"Besok kelas Sasuke-kun ada praktek apa? Kalau kelasku olah raga." Seperti biasa, Sakura membuka obrolan lebih dulu.

"Hn." Dan seperti biasa pula, Sasuke menjawab dengan dua konsonan yang tak jelas maksudnya.

"Ah, itu Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura saat melihat gadis bersurai Indigo itu berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Namun ia tak sendirian. Ia sedang bersama Naruto.

Pelan-pelan mobil berhenti.

"Yo, Teme!" Naruto berseru lantas ikut masuk mobil bersama Hinata. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku penumpang. Namun seusai mereka masuk, Sasuke masih tak menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak jalan?" tanya Naruto diikuti tatapan heran Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas aku ingin numpang. Memangnya kau tega membiarkanku pulang jalan kaki?!" Sewot Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuk Sakura. Tentu saja untuk Naruto.

"Hinata, kau duduk di depan." Ujar Sasuke yang secara tak langsung menohok Sakura.

'Di-dia mengusirku?' batin Sakura seraya menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. sementara Naruto mati-matian menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura.

"Ti-Tidak perlu Sa-Sasuke-kun. Aku di sini saja." Cicit Hinata. Ia merasa tak enak pada Sakura.

"KUBILANG DUDUK DI DEPAN!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak, Naruto membelalak dan Hinata langsung tertunduk.

"Ahahaha… aku saja deh yang duduk di depan." Tak mau suasana lebih tegang, Naruto mengambil alih. Ia tahu Sasuke tak suka Hinata duduk dengannya dan demi misinya untuk melupakan Sakura, ia putuskan untuk duduk di depan.

"Kita gantian ya, Sakura-chan."

"Y-ya." Jawab Sakura ling lung. Ia turun dengan gemetar dan duduk di samping Hinata. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Ayolah Teme. Cepat jalankan mobilnya. Kau mau membuatku mati kelaparan hah?" Naruto mentoel-toel lengan Sasuke dan segera di tepis oleh yang punya.

"Bodoh." Dan Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sakura masih terkejut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke marah. Apalagi kemarahannya dipicu oleh Hinata. Hal ini membuat perasaan ragu Sakura kembali muncul. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ia tolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Hinata. Gadis yang masih menunduk itu menyadari dan balas menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Hinata-chan masuk sekolah khusus putri ya?" Sakura mencoba membuka obrolan. Ia ingin mengenal Hinata.

"I-iya." Sakura berkesimpulan jika Hinata gadis yang pemalu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Pasti menyenangkan ya, berkumpul dengan teman-teman sesama gadis. Setiap saat bisa saling curhat, membicarakan trend baju terbaru. Ahh… aku jadi iri."

"T-tidak juga. Peraturan di sekolah sangat ketat."

"Begitu ya. Ne, Ne, apa Hinata-chan punya pacar?"

SHHIIINNGG…. Suasana mendadak senyap. Hanya deru mesin mobil yang terdengar. Sasuke memasang telinga baik-baik. Naruto duduk dengan gelisah sedangkan Sakura menatap dengan pandangan 'Aku menunggu'.

"T-tidak punya." Jawab Hinata. Mengingat ia harus merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Naruto, Hinata terpaksa berbohong. Hal itu membuat dua pemuda yang berada di depan menghela nafas lega. Tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Begitu… ah, kata Sasuke-kun, minggu depan kau juga akan ujian kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan belajar bersama? " tanya Sakura kemudian ia menoleh pada Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto, kau juga mau ikut?"

"Boleh." Naruto dan Hinata menjawab bersamaan, lantas mereka saling pandang dan tertawa bersama.

"Kalian kompak sekali." Komentar Sakura yang ikut tertawa. Sementara Sasuke terdiam sembari mengamati dari kaca spion.

"Ano… a-apa Sasuke-kun juga ikut?" tanya Hinata. bagaimanapun keputusan Sasuke juga mempengaruhi keputusannya.

"Hn."

"Yosh! Minggu depan kita mulai ya?" tawar Sakura di sambut persetujuan oleh yang lain.

"T-tapi… kita berkumpul di mana?"

"Iya juga ya, hmm… bagaimana kalau-"

"Dirumahku saja!"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto. serentak semua memusatkan perhatian pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Di musim ujian, Kaa-san tak memperbolehkanku keluar. Jadi, kalian saja yang datang kerumahku. Ya? ya?"

"Payah." Cibir Sakura.

"Bodoh." Komentar Sasuke.

"Um." Respon Hinata, yang malah membuat Naruto pundung karena mengira gadis itu mendukung ejekan Sakura dan Sasuke, meskipun Hinata tidak bermaksud begitu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir ujian praktek. Baik di sekolah Sakura, Hinata maupun Naruto. dan kebetulan, mereka menjalani praktek yang sama-Olah raga.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"Yosh!" pemuda pirang itu menjawab dengan lantang. Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak, ia mulai berlari dan sukses melompati palangan besi yang di gunakan untuk praktek. Ia lolos dengan nilai sempurna.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Ha'i." tak berbeda dengan sekolah Naruto, sekolah khusus putri juga mengadakan praktek lompat tinggi. Hinata mulai berlari. Awalnya pelan. Lalu makin cepat dan HUP… ia berhasil melompati palangan besi itu. Hinata lolos dengan nilai sempurna.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Siap!" sama dengan Hinata dan Naruto, Sakura juga praktek lompat tinggi. Ia pun lolos dengan nilai sempurna. Tak memperdulikan pujian teman-temannya, Sakura malah memfokuskan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia mencari Sasuke. awalnya ia memang kaget saat tahu kelasnya akan bergabung dengan kelas Sasuke ketika praktek olah raga, tapi akhirnya ia merasa jauh lebih bersemangat. Karena itu ia melakukan yang terbaik demi menunjukkan kemampuannya pada Sasuke. hanya saja, pemuda berambut raven itu tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Gadis itu masih menunggu hingga absen selesai di bacakan. Namun nama pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak di sebut. Aneh. Kemana Sasuke? dan kenapa namanya tidak di panggil? Sakura yakin kalau kelas sebelah adalah kelas yang Sasuke tempati. Tak mau lebih penasaran, ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada Guy-sensei.

"Sumimasen Sensei…"

"Ah, Haruno. Ada apa? Mau ikut latihan rutin denganku dan Lee?" tawar guru nyentrik itu sembari memamerkan giginya yang menyilaukan.

"B-bukan…" Sakura sweatdrop.

"Eto… ano… kenapa nama Uchiha Sasuke tidak di panggil?"

"Oh… Uchiha. Dia memang tidak pernah ikut kelas olah raga. Jadi aku tak perlu mengabsennya."

Jawaban Guy-sensei membuat Sakura tertegun. Ia menatap gurunya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ayo, lekas kembali ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi." Guy-sensei mengingatkan lantas meninggalkan ruang olah raga. Sedangkan gadis itu masih terdiam penuh tanya.

'Ada apa dengan Sasuke? kenapa ia tak pernah ikut kelas olah raga? Uhmm… apa aku tanyakan pada Hinata saja ya? Haah… baiklah.' Sakura membatin lantas beranjak dari sana. Belum lagi sampai ke ruang ganti, ia melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga di koridor sebelah barat.

"Sasuke-kun!" ia berseru, membuat pemuda raven yang tengah berjalan gontai itu mendadak berhenti. Mata onixnya melirik Sakura. Gadis itu berubah pikiran. Daripada menanyakan hal ini pada Hinata, lebih baik ia bertanya pada orangnya sendiri.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa tak ikut praktek?"

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Sementara Sasuke masih diam tak bergerak. Sebelah tangannya terselip di belakang punggung. Sakura mengernyit, heran karena Sasuke tak menjawab. Lalu matanya beralih pada tangan Sasuke. pemuda itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan dan melewati sakura tanpa peduli. hal itu membuat Sakura kecewa. Gadis itu menunduk. Sasuke mulai bersikap dingin lagi. Dan Sakura tak tahu apa salahnya. Ia tak bisa mengerti. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Kenyataan itu membuatnya kesal. Dengan geram ia berjalan menyusul Sasuke, bermaksud mendului pemuda itu. Namun tanpa sengaja bahunya berbenturan dengan lengan Sasuke, membuat sesuatu jatuh dan tercecer di lantai. Sontak Sasuke berhenti, ia berjongkok untuk memunguti sesuatu yang tercecer itu sembari berdecih, sedangkan Sakura terdiam. Matanya membelalak. Itukah yang Sasuke sembunyikan?

Ia buru-buru mundur ketika pemuda itu beranjak berdiri. Matanya berputar gugup. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan punggungnya membentur dinding. Cukup keras hingga ia meringis menahan sakit. Ia melihat pemuda itu mendesaknya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Nyali Sakura menciut.

"M-ma-maaf… S-Sasuke… a-aku…"

"Kau…"

Nafas Sakura tercekat. Pemuda itu makin memajukan wajahnya dan gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di sekitar telinga kanannya.

"…Jangan bilang pada siapapun! Khususnya Hinata!" Sasuke mendesis lirih. Mengancam Sakura lewat bisikan. Gadis itu mengangguk kaku. Dan Sasuke beranjak pergi.

'Itukah alasannya? Dia… kenapa?' batin Sakura pilu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Yo, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan…^^ setelah sekian lama Miyuko nelantarin fic ini, akhirnya Miyuko bisa update. Parahnya, ni chapter gak memuaskan…T_T *harakiri. Gomenne minna-chan…u.u hanya ini yang bisa Miyuko persembahkan. Yah, ini memang bagian dari cerita supaya bisa nyampe ending. Miyuko pingin buat mereka lebih deket supaya nggak terasa ganjil dan bisa jadi alasan untuk chapter-chapter depan. Oke, Miyuko bales riview dulu.

**Nararhezty **: ahahaha… begitu ya, tos dulu kalo gitu…XD *plaak… masalah chapter, mungkin sampe 10 chapter. Bisa kurang, bisa lebih. Ah, tamat aja Miyuko udah senang…XD *dirajam. Makanya Nara-chan terus dukung Miyuko ya, supaya tetep semangat ngelanjutinnya…^^

**JumawanBluez**: ini sudah lanjut ju-san…^^ nggak usah minta maaf, nggak apa-apa kog. Miyuko kan baik hati…XD *tendang.

**Orchideeumi**: Uwwaaah… pertanyaannya Miyuko jawab di akhir-akhir chapter aja ya…^^ dan seperti yang Miyuko bilang, fic ini genre-nya hurt/comfort. Jadi bagian sedihnya agak dominan. Mohon pengertiannya. Ah, Miyuko juga tidak suka sad ending…

**Laila angel**: haiya… pantes baunya nyampe sini laila-chan…XD iya, chapter kemarin Sasuke OOC…:D

**Jihan**: iya, ini sudah update…:3

**Manguni:** begitu? Ini sudah update ya…^_^

**Kagawa:** ehehe… gomen karena Miyuko gak pernah ngulang chapter sebelumnya. Miyuko emang pemalas...==" tapi gak apa-apa kan? Ini sudah lanjut ya…

**Fernando**: ehehe… makasih dah repot-repot baca ni fic, Miyuko tersanjung…^^ dan yah, di chapter ini Naruto udah belajar suka sama Hinata…

**Sakurai-san:** gomen, kemarin kurang panjang dan sekarang juga…T_T Miyuko udah mentok, otak Miyuko lagi kering…T_T mohon pengertiannya.

**Aida yie**: arigatou… ini sudah update ya…^_^

**Benichi-Nii**: arigatou… iya nich, typo-nya ngikut mulu…XD

**Kyoanggita**: arigatou… pertanyaannya di jawab di chapter-chapter akhir ya… gomenne gak kilat…-_-"

**Resty:** begitukah? Yokatta-ne…^^

Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav or follow…^_^ jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Maaf kalo ada yang mohon dukungannya minna-chan! Jangan lupa review…:D jaa-ne!

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto - Naruto

Miyuko Namikaze - Ai

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sakura! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Karin-Nee! Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli mendadak?"

"Ahahaha… jadi, apa nanti kau akan kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah janji mau merekomendasikan Universitas kedokteran untukku, kan?"

"Ya, tapi tak apa kalau kau menunggu sedikit lama? Aku masih ada jadwal sampai sore nanti."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga ingin membantumu."

"Yokatta. Kalau begitu cepatlah!"

"Wakatta-nee…"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sakura-chi!"

"Um." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura menutup ponselnya. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan lekas mengganti bajunya. Hari ini ia akan berkunjung ke Konoha Hospital, tempat Karin-kakak kelas yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya-bekerja. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Karin jugalah yang membantu Sakura mempelajari ilmu kedokteran. Yah, Sejak ia merawat Sasuke dulu, dan menyadari betapa minim kemampuan medisnya-hingga ia harus bertanya pada Hinata- Sakura bertekad untuk mendalami ilmu kedokteran. Apalagi ia pernah bercita-cita ingin jadi dokter. Ia gadis yang pandai, dengan bantuan Karin, sekarang ia sudah bisa menguasai beberapa pelajaran dasar.

"Selesai!" ia menatap puas pada pantulannya di cermin. Lantas beranjak ke ruang tamu dan mengambil tas kecil yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Kaa-san. Aku pergi!"

"Kau tidak Sarapan?"

"Tidak perlu." Gadis 18 tahun itu melenggang santai di jalanan.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Kediaman Uehara-tempat Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal-memulai sarapan dengan tenang.

"Hinata…"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hari ini aku akan keluar. Tak apa kau sendirian di rumah?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Um. Hati-hati."

"Hn."

Sasuke beranjak sembari mengambil jaketnya, lantas menepuk pelan kepala Hinata sebelum benar-benar pergi. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan seseorang. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri di rumah. Apalagi ini hari minggu. Harusnya ia bisa mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan. Jika bisa memilih, ia lebih suka menemani Hinata keliling kebun binatang daripada mengunjungi seseorang yang sangat cerewet.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke memacu mobilnya di jalan. Hari masih pagi, jalanan tak terlalu ramai. Mungkin ia bisa sampai lebih cepat. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa pulang lebih awal nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina menatap kesal sekaligus heran pada putra semata wayangnya ini. Tidak biasanya seorang Naruto terbangun di pagi buta. Dan sejak saat itu, ia terus mondar-mandir di ruang tamu.

"Telephone. Tidak. Telephone. Tidak. Telephone. Tidak. Telephone…" Naruto mondar-mandir sembari menghitung jarinya.

Kepala Kushina berdenyut-denyut.

"Aduh… apa ditelephone saja ya? Ah, tidak. Tidak. Bagaimana kalau aku malah mengganggunya? Tapi aku ingin menelephone-nya! Apa masih terlalu pagi? Aiih… apa tidak usah saja ya?" sekarang ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali mondar-mandir.

Kepala Kushina mulai berasap.

"Tidak usah saja deh! Ee… tapi ini kan hari libur. Harusnya jadi kesempatan bagus. Uwwa… tapi bagaimana kalau ia malah kena marah si teme?"

"KALAU BEGITU KIRIM EMAIL SAJA!" teriak Kushina. Naruto menoleh, menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan 'kau jenius!'. Sedangkan perempuan itu hanya bisa memijat keningnya.

"BAKA!" rutuknya.

.

.

.

Hinata selesai mencuci piring ketika handphone-nya berbunyi. Dengan heran ia mengambil benda mungil itu. Yah, Hinata hanya tidak biasa menerima pesan sepagi ini. Apa mungkin Sasuke?

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memekik kecil. Lekas ia buka kiriman pesan di email-nya.

_Ohayou, Hinata-chan._

_Apa kau sibuk?_

_Boleh aku menelephone-mu?_

Hinata membeku. Wajahnya memerah. Bingung. Hanya kata itulah yang singgah di otaknya. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengiriminya email? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa pemuda itu ingin menelephone-nya? apa tidak masalah jika Hinata mengiyakan? Atau lebih baik bertanya dulu? Tidak-tidak… rasanya tak sopan jika ia bertanya. Pikir, pikir, pikir. Hinata terus berpikir tanpa tahu bagaimana gelisahnya Naruto.

"KAA-SAN, KENAPA DIA TIDAK MEMBALAS?" rengek Naruto sembari memegangi lengan ibunya.

"BERHENTI MERENGEK! DAN BERHENTILAH MENGGELAYUTIKU! KAU SUDAH BESAR NARUTO! IBU BANYAK KERJAAN!" cerca Kushina. Namun pemuda pirang itu masih mengeluh tanpa melepas pegangannya. Hasilnya ia terseret kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan sapu Kushina. Syukurlah bunyi ponsel menghentikan tindakan konyolnya ini. Sontak pemuda itu melesat ke ruang tamu-sebelumnya ia terseret sampai halaman depan. Dengan tegang ia membuka email di ponselnya.

_O-ohayou, Naruto-kun._

_A-aku tidak sedang sibuk._

_Ka-kau boleh menelephone._

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Lantas ia tertawa-makin lama makin keras-hingga membuat Kushina merinding. Jangan-jangan putranya sudah gila?

Di lain tempat, giliran Hinata yang menunggu dengan gelisah. Ponselnya masih ia genggam kuat, tidak peduli jika nantinya benda mungil itu rusak. Dan mendadak ia melempar ponsel itu ke atas, terlampau kaget mendengar benda itu berbunyi. Buru-buru menangkapnya kembali.

"Haah… untung tidak jatuh. Atashi wa baka." gadis itu merutuki diri sendiri. Kemudian ia mulai mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga. Rasanya gugup bukan main.

"M-moshi-moshi."

"HINATA-CHAN!"

"H-HA'I!?"

"Ohayou."

"O-Ohayou."

Hening, Naruto bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, dimana Sasuke-teme?"

SHIIINGG…. Hinata terdiam. Jadi Naruto menelephone-nya hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke?

Sementara itu Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Baka Naruto, kenapa ia malah menanyakan si Teme itu? Padahal bukan itu tujuannya menelephone Hinata. eh, tapi ia juga perlu memastikan keberadaan si teme itu supaya rencananya berhasil.

"Sasuke-kun baru saja keluar. Ia bilang ada urusan sampai sore nanti." Hinata tak bisa mencegah nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Padahal ia tak tahu hendak mengharapkan apa dari Naruto. namun tampaknya pemuda pirang itu tak sadar. Sebaliknya, ia senang mendengar kabar yang Hinata sampaikan.

"YOKATTA! Itu bagus sekali!"

"Eh?"

"Ehehe… bagaimana bilangnya ya… eto… apa hari ini kau luang?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ia begitu gugup. Namun ia bersyukur karena Hinata tak dapat melihat tingkahnya ini. Lagipula ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak semalam. Dan hal itu pulalah yang membuatnya bangun pagi.

"Ah, Um. Kurasa begitu."

"Oh… kalau begitu, ma-mau p-pergi jalan-jalan… d-denganku? Eto… H-hanya b-berdua?"

BLUUSSHH… wajah Hinata memerah. Apa barusan Naruto mengajaknya… kencan?

"A-ah. B-boleh. K-kurasa tidak masalah."

"Yosh. Aku segera ke sana! Dah, Hinata!"

"Um."

KLIIIK… Sambungan telephone di tutup. Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia akan segera bersiap.

Sementara Naruto…

"KAA-SAN! BAJU APA Y ANG HARUS KUPAKAI?!"

Dan panci pun melayang…

.

.

.

Seusai memarkir mobilnya, Sasuke berjalan tenang memasuki kantor perusahaaan otomotif. Beberapa karyawan menyapanya dengan hormat. Namun ia tak peduli. toh mereka melakukan itu hanya untuk formalitas. Sebenarnya ia tak berencana datang kemari jika saja seseorang tidak memintanya untuk bertemu. Berhubung topic yang akan di bahas lumayan penting, Sasuke tak keberatan.

"Silahkan Tuan Muda. Anda sudah di tunggu."

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang yang bertuliskan 'Presiden Direktur'.

"Sudah datang rupanya." Laki-laki itu menyapa dengan nada ramah. Namun wajahnya tidak mencerminkan hal itu. Bisa dibilang, lelaki dihadapan Sasuke ini, 'poker face'.

"Apa maumu… Itachi?"

.

.

.

Hinata mematut diri di depan cermin. Yah, rasanya penampilannya sudah cukup baik. Setidaknya ia tak akan membuat Naruto malu. Mengambil tas selempang kecil miliknya, gadis itu beranjak ke ruang tamu dan duduk menanti. Ah, rasanya gugup sekali. Ini kencan pertamanya dengan Naruto. semoga tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Mendadak lamunannya buyar oleh bel pintu yang berbunyi. Dengan tergesa ia membuka dan menjumpai pemuda blonde itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ohayou, Hinata."

Gadis itu terpesona. Naruto tampak sangat tampan hari ini. Apalagi gaya rambutnya yang 'berantakan' itu sukses membuat Hinata membisu.

"Oi, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. ia sedang mencoba mencari kesadaran gadis itu.

"A-ah, O-ohayou Naruto-kun." Jawabnya gelagapan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ne, hari ini kau manis sekali. Harusnya kau berdandan seperti ini juga saat di sekolah." Puji Naruto terang-terangan.

"E-Eh, Arigato. Um, se-sekolahku tidak memperbolehkan me-menggerai rambut." Hinata mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Hahaha… apa boleh buat ya. Baiklah kalau kau sudah siap. Ayo berangkat!"

"Um." Hinata mengangguk, lantas mengikuti Naruto keluar. Di sana, Hinata di buat terkejut oleh keberadaan motor sport milik Naruto. bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya heran karena Naruto tak pernah tampak menggunakan motor, bahkan untuk di bawa ke sekolah. Yah, mungkin karena rumahnya dekat.

Naruto mengangsurkan helm untuk di kenakan Hinata. mereka mulai menaiki motor itu. Sebelum gas ditancap, Naruto sempat mengingatkan Hinata untuk berpegangan cukup erat. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Naruto tidak suka mengendarai dengan pelan. Alhasil, sepanjang perjalanan, horror dimulai untuk Hinata yang takut ngebut. Sedangkan pemuda blonde itu cengar-cengir ketika merasakan lengan Hinata yang melingkari perutnya bertambah erat. Ia geli campur senang.

Ditengah jalanan yang mulus dan lurus, mendadak Naruto berbelok ke kawasan gang kecil yang dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun. Tapi Hinata tak peduli. ia hanya berharap cepat sampai ketujuan-yang bahkan tak diketahuinya itu.

Motor itu berhenti dengan anggun dan Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata turun. Gadis itu berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar. Tangan mungilnya melepas helm yang lalu diberikan pada Naruto.

"M-Mau mati rasanya." Gumam Hinata pelan. Jantungnya masih belum bisa berdetak normal. Sementara Naruto menanggapi dengan tawa lepas.

"Hei, lihat itu!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah belakang Hinata. gadis itu menoleh. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berhembus hingga menerbangkan surai Indigonya. Mendapati gadis itu takjub dengan mata membola dan mulut menganga,Naruto tersenyum. Kejutannya berhasil.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini atas usul Kaa-san. Ini adalah tempat bersejarah bagi orang tuaku. Meski sudah lama, ternyata tempat ini tidak berubah." Terangnya, ikut memandang hamparan padang bunga dengan danau berair jernih tepat ditengah-tengah. Sungguh memikat hati.

"Indah." Gumam Hinata dengan nada penuh kagum. baru pertama kali ia melihat tempat seindah ini. Ada banyak macam jenis bunga yang tumbuh liar. Yang paling mendominasi adalah bunga lavender, Himawari dan Ibara.

Naruto mendekati gadis yang masih terpukau itu lalu ia genggam tangannya dengan lembut. Hinata tersadar. Rasa hangat menjalari jemarinya yang tertaut. Sekonyong-konyong Ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke depan dan mereka berlari menyongsong hamparan bunga warna-warni di depan sana.

BRRUUUK… tubuh keduanya terhempas. Bunga Dandelion beterbangan tertiup angin. Dua tubuh terlentang bersisian. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah masing-masing. Tangan mereka masih terpaut. Satu orang memusatkan perhatian pada awan-awan yang berarak pelan, sedang yang lain memejamkan mata demi menghirup wewangian sekitar.

"Sapphire."

"Lavender."

Hinata dan Naruto bergumam bersamaan. Mereka menoleh untuk saling menatap. Tanpa aba-aba keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Te-terimakasih Naruto-kun… sudah mengajakku kemari." Ujar Hinata tulus. Wajahnya merona.

"Yah, Syukurlah kalau kau senang." Balas Naruto riang.

Setelah itu, Hening. mereka sibuk menikmati suasana yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan. Ya, Damai. Sejenak terlupa akan kesibukan, masalah dan masa depan yang mungkin mereka hadapi nanti. Tak apa, sesekali mereka juga perlu istirahat.

"Ne, Hinata…"

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa… aku… mulai menyukaimu!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang seseorang yang ada di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Apa maumu, Itachi?" tanyanya langsung.

Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"Begitukah sikap seorang adik pada kakaknya?" ia berdiri dan duduk di sofa yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Aku masih ada janji dengan orang lain, Nii-san."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan langsung ke intinya."

Itachi menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Kau… serius dengan rencanamu?"

"Berapa kali harus kukakatan? Aku serius!"

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak punya waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"…"

"Haaah… baiklah. Aku tak akan menanyakan hal itu. Tapi, Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Apa mereka sudah setuju?"

"Aku belum membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka. tapi, apapun keputusannya, rencana itu tidak akan batal."

"Tidak apa-apa… jika kau melakukan ini?"

"Dia sudah berjanji. Tidak apa-apa."

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu keras padanya."

"Hn. Lalu… bagaimana dengan… Tou-san?"

"Tak usah khawatir. Biar aku yang menjelaskan padanya."

"Baiklah. Hari sudah siang. Aku harus pergi."

"Ah, Begitu…"

Itachi memandang Sasuke yang beranjak dari sofa. Pemuda itu melenggang ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum keluar, Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh pada Itachi.

"Nii-san…"

Itachi menanti.

"Terimakasih."

BLAAAMM… pintu pun tertutup.

Pemuda poker face itu tertegun, namun tak lama. Sembari menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Matanya menutup dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke… Bodoh."

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata…"

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa… aku… mulai menyukaimu!"

WHUUUSHH… angin bertiup, membuat rerumputan dan bunga-bunga di sekitar bergoyang lembut.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata serius. Gadis itu terdiam, lalu ia mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menghadap ke langit.

"Begitu? Syukurlah."

Naruto mengernyit. Dia pikir Hinata akan merona atau menunjukkan reaksi yang lebih berarti. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu hanya menjawab singkat, dengan kalimat sederhana. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, dia tak memandang Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya di jari Hinata.

"Menurutmu…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Masih tak memandang Naruto. lantas ia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas, melambai singkat lalu tangan itu mengepal, seolah menangkap sesuatu. Perlahan tangan itu turun, tepat di dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berdetak. Naruto memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Menurutmu… apa yang tengah kurasakan?"

"…"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"…"

"Tentu, kau tidak tahu. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, Naruto-kun, bahwa saat ini… aku…" Hinata menatap Naruto, tepat di matanya yang biru jernih, seperti langit yang baru ia tatap.

"Senang sekali!" Hinata berseru dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Naruto terperangah. Wajahnya bersemu, sedangkan matanya berbinar jenaka.

"I-ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku."

"Eh?"

"B-Baru kali ini aku menyukai seseorang, b-baru kali ini aku berdebar, d-dan… baru kali ini, aku tahu senangnya… memiliki harapan." Hinata tersenyum, matanya terpejam dan butiran bening membasahi pipinya.

Naruto bangkit, sekarang posisisnya berubah menjadi duduk. Dengan perlahan, ia mengusap buliran bening di pipi Hinata. gadis itu menatap Naruto, masih dengan posisinya yang berbaring terlentang di hamparan bunga Dandelion.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku berjanji padamu." Naruto membalas dengan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang menentramkan hati. Rambutnya bergerak searah tiupan angin. Dan Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Yokatta." Bisiknya pelan. Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari ke arah pohon apel yang sedang berbuah.

"A-Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu juga." Serunya tanpa menoleh pada Hinata. sedangkan gadis itu masih membeku dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya yang kini menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Amai…"

.

.

.

Konoha hospital, tempat dimana Karin bekerja. Sejak pagi ia sudah sibuk melayani para pasien. Beruntung ada Sakura yang membantunya.

"Aaahh… akhirnya bisa istirahat. Apa boleh buat, dokter tak boleh menelantarkan pasien dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi rasanya penat sekali."

"Kalau begitu jangan jadi dokter. Aku heran kenapa kau lulus tes, Karin-nee."

"Urusai! Kalau kau nanti sudah jadi dokter, kau akan rasakan sendiri, Sakura-chi!" Karin memeletkan lidanya pada Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Ini sudah siang. Ayo, kutraktir kau makan. Kantin Rumah Sakit menunya lumayan lengkap, loh! Sehat pula!"

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Karin menariknya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Suasana tampak lebih ramai karena ini waktu istirahat. Belum lima menit, mereka telah sampai di kantin. Tempatnya luas dan tampak nyaman untuk makan siang. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka memilih duduk di samping jendela yang menghadap taman.

"Ne, Sakura-chi, Universitas mana yang ingin kau masuki?"

"Yah, aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Mereka ingin aku memasuki Universitas kedokteran yang ada di Suna. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm… Suna ya… Universitas di kota sebelah itu memang bagus. Kalau kau lebih suka praktek daripada teori, kupikir disana cocok untukmu."

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau kuliah di luar kota, tapi yah, akan kupertimbangkan lagi."

"Ya, pikirkan lagi. Oh, kau juga harus punya nilai tinggi kalau kau mau lulus masuk ke sana."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha!"

"Lho, besok kau ujian kan? Apa tidak apa kau main kemari?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah belajar jauh-jauh hari. Persiapanku sudah matang. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku jadi lega."

Rttt… rrrtttt… rrrttt…

"Sebentar Sakura-chi, aku terima telephone dulu."

Sakura mengangguk dan Karin menyisih ke belakang.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Karin, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Sedang makan di kantin. Kau sudah sampai?"

"Hn."

"Oh. Kalau begitu tunggu saja di ruanganku. Aku akan segera kembali."

KLIIK… sambungan telephone di putus. Karin berbalik dan mendekati Sakura.

"Gomenne Sakura-chi. Klienku sudah datang. Aku harus segera kembali."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengunjungi bangsal anak dulu. Kalau sudah selesai, hubungi aku."

"Yah, aku pergi dulu."

"Sampai jumpa."

Sakura menatap Karin hingga wanita itu berlalu. Setelah menuntaskan makan siangnya, Sakura beranjak ke bangsal anak. Kegiatan rutinnya setiap mengunjungi rumah sakit adalah menemani anak-anak yang dirawat dan mengajak mereka bermain. Ia selalu menantikan hal semacam ini.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Hinata dan Naruto mengakhiri kencannya dengan menyusuri Konoha Street. Suasana begitu ramai karena ini akhir pekan. Sebelum pulang, Naruto mengajak Hinata mampir ke Toko Cokelat yang dikelola kakeknya.

"Konnichiwa." Naruto menyapa bersamaan dengan bunyi bel yang terpasang di pintu masuk. Hinata mengikuti dengan tatapan kagum. ada banyak jenis cokelat di sana. Dan tentu saja, Hinata sangat menyukai makanan manis.

"Oh, Naruto."

"Kakek , apa kabar?"

"Kabarku? Ahahaha… BODOH. DASAR CUCU DURHAKA! PADAHAL KAU TINGGAL TAK JAUH DARI SINI. TAPI SEKALIPUN KAU TIDAK PERNAH DATANG BERKUNJUNG!" Jiraiya berteriak sembari mengacung-ngacungkan tongkatnya.

"R-rasanya kakek b-baik-baik saja. Ahaha…" Naruto tertawa kikuk sembari berlindung di balik Hinata.

"Oh, siapa dia?"

"AH, ini Hinata, pacarku!" Naruto berucap dengan bangga. Sedangkan muka Hinata memerah.

"K-Konnichiwa." Gadis itu menyapa dengan sopan.

"Ah, anak manis. Selamat siang. Ne, boleh kutanya sesuatu? Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan 'anak bodoh' ini? Padahal kalau berpacaran denganku-"

BLEETTAAAKKK…. Naruto memukul kepala jiraiya dengan sikunya.

"DASAR TUA BANGKA MESUM!"

KRAAAK… Jiraiya memiting lengan Naruto.

"AKU CUMA BERCANDA BOCAH! KAU TAK PERLU MEMUKULKU!"

"ITTAI… ITTAIIII… lepaskan aku…" Naruto berteriak, namun Jiraiya tidak peduli. kekonyolan itu baru berhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara tawa Hinata.

"Huuh… tidak kusangka tua bangka itu memiliki kekuatan setara gajah purba." Ujar Naruto dengan tidak jelas. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Telinganya tak terbiasa mendengar ucapan kasar seperti itu. Saat ini mereka tengah melihat-lihat rak yang penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis cokelat. Sedangkan jiraiya sibuk melayani tamu.

"Jadi, apa ada yang kau sukai, Hinata?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan antusias. Ia dan Naruto memang diperbolehkan mencicipi cokelat yang mereka mau.

"Umm, aku suka Orangette. Rasanya enak dan menyegarkan." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Orangette, ya, irisan manisan jeruk yang dicelup cokelat. Warnanya juga sangat cerah, seperti matahari." Tanggap Naruto tak kalah pendapat singkat itu, wajah Hinata memerah. Sebenarnya, alasan utama Hinata menyukai cokelat itu karena image-nya mirip dengan Naruto. cerah seperti matahari. Ah, semoga Naruto mengatakan hal itu bukan karena ia tahu alasan Hinata.

"B-bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? Apa ada yang kau sukai?"

"Uhmm… aku suka Pave, cokelat orthodox yang murni. Dalam bahasa perancis, Pave berarti tumpukan batu. Rasanya sangat enak!"

"Naruto-kun tahu banyak tentang jenis cokelat, ya."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku sering mendengar penjelasan dari Tou-chan dan Jii-san, jadi aku sedikit hafal."

"Begitu, ya."

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah bermain dengan anak-anak di kamar rawat ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah email dari Karin.

"Gomenne, Nee-san harus segera pulang." Ia pamit dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Eh, iya juga ya. Ini kan sudah sore. Hati-hati Onee-san."

"Onee-san harus sering berkunjung!"

Konohamaru dan Moegi menyahut bergantian.

"Umm… Onee-san janji. Sampai jumpa." Sakura tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar. Ia segera menuju ke ruangan Karin. Sakura memang tidak membuka email-nya. Ia pikir Karin sudah selesai.

"Karin-Nee san…" langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Dugannya salah. Saat ini Karin masih bersama dengan kliennya,

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura-chi, harusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu!" tegur Karin.

"G-gomenne. Aku kira kau sudah selesai." Meski jawaban itu ditujukan untuk Karin, pandangan Sakura tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke. pemuda itu beranjak berdiri dan melangkah keluar dengan pelan.

Sakura merasa mengalami Déjà vu. Tepatnya kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Sasuke melewatinya tanpa peduli. dan ia masih tidak mengerti apa-apa. Gadis itu menatap Karin dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun dokter muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura berbalik. Lagi-lagi ia yang mengejar Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Ia berseru dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Sasuke. pemuda itu menatapya dengan datar.

"Apa… Apa ini berhubungan dengan kemarin? Inikah alasanmu? Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku, Sakura." Perkataan Sasuke menusuk tepat di hatinya. Benar, Sakura adalah orang asing. Ia memang tak berhak mencampuri urusan Sasuke. ia bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi…

"Aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya dengan gemetar. Mereka beradu pandang.

"Tidak bisakah Sasuke? tidak bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai… sebagai orang yang bisa kau ajak berbagi? Aku tahu aku bukan apa-apa. Tapi... setidaknya… bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai… teman?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara tersendat-sendat. Dadanya sesak. Dan matanya terasa panas. tapi ia tak mau menangis. Ia gadis yang kuat.

Pelan, ia mengenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Lantas ia menatap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kumohon, ijinkan aku membantumu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dan ia menjawab dengan satu kata,

"Terserah."

Meski begitu, Sakura merasa senang. Sangat senang.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Pemuda itu turun dari mobil dan melangkah ke arah pintu masuk.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang Sasuke-kun." Seperti yang ia harapkan, Hinata menyambutnya dengan hangat. Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya, Sasuke duduk bersama gadis itu di meja makan.

"Cokelat? Apa kau tadi keluar, Hinata?"

"Eh, ya. Aku sedang ingin makan cokelat. Jadi aku keluar sebentar untuk membelinya."

"Hn. Aku tadi bertemu Sakura. Dia bilang, mulai besok selama seminggu, kita akan mengadakan belajar bersama."

"Eh, sungguh?!" Hinata menyahut dengan gembira.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Ia senang melihat Hinata. rasanya sebagian bebannya menghilang. Ah, ia jadi teringat dengan gadis lain yang juga mencoba meringankan bebannya. Sakura Haruno, nama gadis itu terukir di benak Sasuke untuk suatu alasan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Gomenne, chapter ini lama keluarnya. Maaf juga nggak bisa bales review satu per satu…T_T…

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav or follow…^_^ jumpa lagi di chapter mohon dukungannya minna-chan! Jangan lupa review…:D jaa-ne!

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hei, apa waktu yang telah kita lewati hanya ilusi?_

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto - Naruto

Miyuko Namikaze - Ai

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"Minna-san, ujian kelulusan akan berlangsung selama seminggu. Semoga apa yang telah kita terima selama tiga tahun ini dapat kita amalkan dengan baik. Semua… MARI KITA BERJUANG!"

"YOOOOOSSSHHHH!"

Siswa-siswi SMA di seluruh Konoha memulai ujian secara serentak. Sebagian besar menguras otak demi menghafal materi yang telah mereka pelajari, sebagian kecil murid berbakat mengerjakan dengan tenang, sisanya menunggu jawaban teman.

Naruto mengerjakan soal dengan serius. Dalam hati terus menerus mengingat ancaman ibunya. Kalau sampai nilainya jelek, seumur hidup ia tak boleh makan ramen. Hinata berjuang demi membanggakan orang tuanya. Sakura harus lulus dengan nilai tinggi untuk bisa jadi dokter. Dan Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk mempersulit diri dengan nilai standar.

Sepanjang waktu hanya di isi oleh ketegangan. Waktu istirahat digunakan untuk belajar. Para murid mengurangi tertawa dan terus memantau buku acuan. Tidak heran jika banyak yang mengeluh stres ketika ujian berakhir. Tidak jarang pula yang memasang wajah cemas. Takut memikirkan hasil ujian mereka.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan dipikirkan lagi!" sungut Sakura ketika melihat pemuda itu berdiri dengan nyawa yang tinggal separuh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto-kun sudah melakukan yang terbaik kan?" Hinata menimpali.

"Meskipun begitu… aku…" Naruto menjawab tanpa tenaga.

"Huh, kenapa tidak kau jual saja otakmu? Kupikir harganya akan mahal karena tidak pernah kau gunakan." Sasuke berkata tanpa perasaan.

"Aku benci kau!"

"Seperti aku menyukaimu saja!"

Naruto mengadu deathglare dengan Sasuke. sedangkan dua gadis itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, bibi Kushina pasti sudah menunggu!" lerai Sakura seraya menggandeng Hinata memasuki mobil, disusul Naruto dan Sasuke. mereka menuju ke rumah Naruto.

"Tadaima." Naruto mengucap salam lebih dulu.

"Permisi, maaf menganggu." Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura ikut masuk.

"Okaeri." Sahut Kushina ramah. Wanita itu memandu mereka ke ruang tengah.

"Makan. Makan. Makan." Seru Naruto girang. Disana terhidang berbagai jenis makanan. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya menatap dengan takjub.

"Gomenne, kami membuatmu repot bibi." Sakura mewakili untuk minta maaf.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku senang ada yang berkunjung. Rumah ini selalu sepi. Ne,ne, kalian ini pasti Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke dan Hinata membungkukkan badan. Kushina tersenyum.

"Baik-baik pada Naruto ya. Anak itu jarang punya teman."

"Kaa-san!" Naruto memprotes dengan wajah memerah. Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Ahahaha… sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya kalian makan dulu. Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil bibi ya. Ganbatte minna!" kushina melenggang pergi.

Keempat anak itu duduk mengelilingi meja. Mereka memulai makan dengan obrolan ringan.

"Syukurlah kalian belajar disini. Ibuku jarang sekali bersikap baik seperti itu." Usai berkata, Naruto memasukkan nasi hingga mulutnya penuh.

"itu karena kau menyebalkan Naruto." sahut Sakura. Sumpit ditangannya bergerak ke piring udang goreng.

"Au ia ei iu."

"Terserah apa katamu. Toh aku tidak mengerti."

Susah payah Naruto menelan makanannya.

"Maksudku, aku tidak separti itu! Aku tidak menyebalkan!"

"Yang bisa menilaimu itu orang lain." Sasuke masuk dalam obrolan.

"Aku juga bisa menilai diriku sendiri, Teme!"

"Sasuke-kun benar Naruto."

"Hinata-chan, bantu aku!"

Demi mengetahui sebab Hinata tak menjawab, mereka menoleh. Tampak Hinata berkonsentrasi penuh dengan makanannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia tersenyum saat menelan.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

"Oishi." Gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Sakura menatap Naruto, sedangkan pemuda itu melempar senyum lembut pada Hinata. sedetik kemudian, Sakura ikut tersenyum. tampaknya Hinata rindu masakan ibunya. Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Hinata dan gadis itu tersadar. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.

"Eh… g-gomennasai… a-aku…"

"Hahahaha…"

"Hihi… ahahaha…"

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa nyaring, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan Hinata kebingungan.

.

.

.

Karena mereka berbeda sekolah, ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang tidak di ujikan di hari yang sama. Sasuke dan Sakura mempelajari Matematika, Hinata belajar Sastra sedangkan Naruto berkutat dengan Bahasa Inggris.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong yang ini." Sakura berkata dengan raut wajah tertekan. Banyak sekali materi akhir dalam pelajaran ini. Sementara Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sabar. Dia sendiri agak terhambat di beberapa bab.

Hinata beberapa kali membolak-balik kamusnya. Banyak terjadi ambigu di soal-soal yang ia pelajari. Belum lagi penulisannya di huruf kanji. Namun Hinata berhasil mengatasi kesulitan-kesulitan itu meski pada akhirnya ia tetap kerepotan.

"Hinata-chan, kau salah di nomor empat." Celutuk Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu mulai menjelaskan dengan mahir. Sakura menganga dan Sasuke tampak terkejut.

"Nah, begitu."

"N-Naruto? Bukannya lebih baik menyelesaikan belajarmu baru kau membantu Hinata?"

"Ah, aku sudah selesai kok Sakura-chan."

"Mengejutkan." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Huh, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Teme! Kan, Hinata-chan?"

"Umm, Arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu, akhirnya mereka menyudahi belajar bersama. Naruto dan Sakura menjadi yang paling dominan dalam berbicara. Mereka kerap melucu hingga suasana bertambah ramai. Hinata tertawa-tawa hingga matanya berair. Sedangkan Sasuke saling mengejek dengan Naruto.

"Wah-wah, ramai sekali disini. Apa belajar kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah donk!" jawab Naruto bangga.

"Oh, kalau begitu, bisakah kalian membantuku?"

"Eh?"

BRUUK… TOK… TOK… TOK…

SRIIIK…SRIIIK… BYUUR…

"Hahahaha… benar begitu! Hahahaha…"Kushina tampak sangat bahagia.

"T-ternyata dia ini memang jahat." desis Naruto. Matanya melempar pandang bersalah pada ketiga temannya. Sakura dan Hinata sibuk menanam dan menyiram bunga, sedangkan ia dan Sasuke bertugas membuat pagar.

"Hehehe… otakmu memang encer Sasuke… tapi tampaknya kau ini tidak punya otot yah! Hahaha.."

"Berisik!"

Bukannya diam, Naruto malah tertawa makin kencang. Dia baru tahu kalau Sasuke itu lemah soal fisik. Lihat saja, sedari tadi pekerjaannya belum selesai. Nafasnya sudah ngos-ngosan hanya karena mengangkut sekarung pupuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendekat seraya melempar pandangan cemas.

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan. Dia tidak akan mati karena mengangkut sekarung pupuk. Memangnya Sasuke itu penyakitan ya?" sindir Naruto. Dan sebelum Sakura mengomel marah, Sasuke angkat bicara,

"Daripada menanyakan hal konyol macam itu, bukankah lebih baik kau bantu Hinata?" Sasuke menatap dengan tajam. Namun Sakura bersikeras.

"Tapi Sasu-"

"Pergi!" sekarang pemuda itu memalingkan muka, menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjannya. Sakura menggigit bibir dan kembali pada Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan bibit bunga matahari.

"Kau keterlaluan."

"Apa pedulimu?"

Naruto menatap dengan geram, hanya saja Sasuke tak membalas.

"Terserahmulah." Ujar Naruto akhirnya.

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya ya. Sering-sering kemari." Khushina mengantar Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura keluar.

"Sama-sama. Kami akan sering merepotkan anda, jadi mohon bantuannya." Mereka membungkuk sopan.

"Jangan khawatir. Pulangnya hati-hati ya."

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Dah Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, kau juga Sasuke-teme!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Matanya lekat menatap Hinata.

Seusai kepergian mereka, Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

"Naru-chan, itukah pacarmu? Hinata-chan?"

"Yup! Bagaimana?"

"Sempurna! Sempurna Naru-chan! Dia anak yang pintar, baik, sopan, lemah-lembut, rajin pula! Kurestui kalian! Kurestui! Ayahmu pasti akan senang! Oh, anata!" Perempuan berambut merah itu ngacir ke kamarnya.

"Telephone lagi." Gerutu Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlanjut dengan suasana yang bebeda-beda. Ketika ujian terasa sangat melelahkan, belajar dan bermain bersama menjadi hiburan untuk keempat anak itu. Hubungan mereka makin erat. Sasuke tak sedingin dulu, Hinata juga tidak lagi malu-malu, Sakura merasa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, Dan Naruto tak lagi bergantung pada Sakura.

Untuk merayakan ujian yang telah selesai, Naruto mengundang mereka ke rumahnya.

"Hari ini menunya barbeque! Sebelumnya aku punya tugas untuk kalian! Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan bertugas untuk belanja. Naruto menyiapkan peralatan dan Hinata-chan membantuku memasak! Mengerti?"

"Ha'i!" mereka menjawab serempak.

Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak menaiki mobil. Seperti biasa, Sakura memulai lebih dulu. Namun kali ini Sasuke tak lagi mengabaikannya. Baru-baru ini, ia menemukan cara yang tepat.

"Nee, kupikir kau akan bosan ke rumah Naruto terus."

"Tidak. Hinata suka bertemu Kushina-san. Aku juga tak punya alasan untuk membuatnya sedih."

"Itu benar. Hinata-chan pasti rindu pada Ibunya. Kau juga kan, Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia senang mengingat Sasuke lebih terbuka padanya. Setelah kejadian di rumah sakit dulu, hubungannya dengan Sasuke mulai ada kemajuan. bahkan pemuda itu sudah berani menceritakan masa lalunya. Dan untuk pertamakalinya, Sakura melihat pemuda itu tertawa lepas. Bermula ketika ia membicarakan tentang gadis itu, Hinata. Sasuke tertawa karena Hinata. ia hanya mau menjawab jika berhubuangan dengan Hinata. Sakura tahu baru-baru ini.

"Hinata-chan pasti senang sekali."

"Kurasa begitu."

Lihat, ia tersenyum. Dan Sakura merasa nyeri di hatinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak sesakit ketika ia menyadarinya untuk pertama kali. Ia harus puas hanya dengan seperti ini. Memangnya ia punya pilihan? Rasanya tidak.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu ini pacarnya Naruto kan?"

TUK… Hinata berhenti memotong bawang. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Kushina menatapnya sembari menahan tawa.

"A-ano… itu…"

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu malu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto?" suara kushina menyiratkan keseriusan.

Jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang. Saat ini ia sedang ditanyai oleh Ibu Naruto. menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia mulai menatap Kushina.

"S-saya benar-benar mencintai Naruto-kun." Meski terbata, Hinata berucap dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Kushina tersenyum lembut dan ia memeluk Hinata.

"Jika memang seperti itu. Tetaplah berada di sisinya." Bisik perempuan itu. Hinata dapat merasakan getaran di hatinya.

"Anak itu hampir tidak pernah punya teman. Dia sering sendirian. Dia selalu bergantung pada orang pertama yang ia anggap teman. Jadi… aku… sangat senang ketika ia bilang ia mencintai seseorang. Bukan teman pertamanya, itu berarti ia memiliki perasaan yang nyata. Bukan rasa bergantung seperti yang selalu salah ia artikan. Karena itu Hinata-chan, tolong jaga dia ya."

Hinata merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia balas memeluk Kushina.

"Percayakan padaku."

"Syukurlah."

Kushina melepas pelukannya ketika mendengar Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Minna, peralatannya sudah siap!" Naruto berseru dari kebun belakang.

"Baiklah. Ayo mulai pestanya!" teriak Kushina.

Semua mulai bekerja. Ketik malam tiba, kembang api diluncurkan. Mereka makan sambil tertawa-tawa. Sungguh suasana yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, apa yang kalian rencanakan setelah lulus nanti?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku mau masuk universitas Kedokteran!" jawab Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Wah, Sakura-chan bercita-cita jadi dokter?" tanggap Hinata.

"Iya, aku ingin jadi dokter anak."

"Hee? Kalau Sakura jadi dokter, pasiennya pasti kabur semua!" celutuk Naruto, yang langsung mendapatkan double jitakan dari Sakura dan Kushina.

"Jangan menghina orang!" ujar keduanya kompak.

Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa.

"Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Hiks..." keluh Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku sudah punya rencana." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan tou-san dan okaa-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Lalu Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau tidak ke universitas, aku akan bekerja."

"Yah, apapun yang kalian ingin lakukan, lakukanlah yang terbaik!" dukung Kushina.

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

"Capek Hinata?"

"Tidak. Aku senang sekali hari ini."

"Begitu, ya. Apa besok kau sekolah?"

"Iya, tiga hari ke depan, aku masih harus masuk. Pengembalian buku-buku. Sasuke-kun bagaimana?"

"Sama."

"Ada apa?"

"Apanya?"

"A-ano, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun sering gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

"Kau ini memang selalu tahu ya Hinata. aku memang sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

"Eh?"

"Setelah lulus nanti, kau pasti akan pergi kan?"

Hinata tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Mungkin hanya mengunjungi Tou-san dan Kaa-san, kurasa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sasuke tersenyum.

Mobil berhenti di kediaman Uehara. Hampir pukul 22:00 ketika mereka sampai. Tak mau lebih lama, mereka bergegas masuk dan tidur.

"Selamat malam Hinata."

"Selamat malam Sasuke-kun."

Mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing. Sedikit menyimpang dari rencana, mereka masih enggan beristirahat. Keduanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hinata dengan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Itachi.

_"Pestanya asyik ya Hinata-chan."_

"Um, masakan ibumu sangat enak Naruto-kun."

_"Masakanmu juga enak kok. Kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik."_

"Eh?" wajah Hinata memerah dengan cepat.

_"Kok 'Eh?', memangnya kau tidak mau jadi istriku?"_

"M-Mau." Bisik Hinata.

_"Heh? Apa? Tidak mau?" goda Naruto. dia cekikian di seberang sana_.

"M-Mau." Ujar Hinata lebih keras.

_"Tidak mau? Ah, aku kecewa."_

"MAU!" jerit Hinata yang bertambah merah hingga telinga. Naruto terbahak-bahak.

_"Hahahaha… aku senang kalau begitu."  
_

Sementara di kamar Sasuke,

_ "Aku sudah bicara pada Tou-san. Dia mengerti."_

"Begitu…"

_ "Kau tidak tampak lega, Sasuke."_

"Aaa… kurasa."

_ "Apalah kau ini. Sana tidur, bocah payah."_

"Berisik, Baka Aniki!" meski nadanya memaki, Itachi tahu adiknya sedang tersenyum.

"Satu lagi Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

_ "Semoga berhasil." _

"Yeah…"

KLIIIK… Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Ia berbaring dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah berjanji." Gumamnya lirih. Matanya menutup perlahan, dan ia tertidur.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!"

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan." Hinata menyambut dengan tersenyum. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan.

"Astaga, hari berlalu begitu cepat. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kita akan segera lulus."

"Benar. Rasanya singkat sekali, ya."

"Kita akan segera berpisah donk. Aku masih mau bersamamu. Ayo kita menikah!" gadis bercepol dua itu nyengir.

"Te-Tenten-chan!"

"Hahaha… Ah, itu Temari-chan." Tenten menunjuk gadis berkuncir empat yang tengah bertugas mencatat buku yang di kembalikan.

"Te-Temari-chan?" Hinata melempar pandang bertanya pada Tenten. Sejak kapan gadis itu memanggil Temari dengan embel-embel 'Chan'?, bukankah biasanya 'Temari-senpai'.

"Oh, aku belum cerita ya?"

Hinata menggeleng. Bola mata Tenten mengerling ke atas, tampak sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Kejadiannya sepulang sekolah kemarin lusa. Waktu itu aku di hukum karena lupa piket. Dengan jengkel aku balik ke kelas, nyapu. Dia mengawasi sambil bersandar di jendela, ngomel soal peraturan dan hukum. Kudengarkan setengah hati. Udah terlalu sering sich. Tapi saat itu rasanya beda. Ketika selesai piket, aku mau langsung ngacir. Tapi nggak enak juga. Ogah-ogahan aku lapor padanya. Dan kulihat dia melamun. Akhirnya kutegur dan kuajak pulang bareng, entah kenapa. Kupikir dia itu orangnya ketus dan cerewet. Tapi ternyata dia pendiam. Aku yang paling sering ngajak ngobrol. Dia nangis pas aku bahas soal kelulusan."

"Kenapa menangis?" Hinata bertanya. Tenten tersenyum.

"Dia bilang…'Harusnya aku lulus dua tahun yang lalu.'"

Hinata terbelalak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersimpati.

"Yah, kau tahu kan, dia menjalani pengobatan selama dua tahun. Semua teman seangkatannya sudah lulus lebih dulu. Ia sendirian selama setahun ini. Ketika kami hendak pisah jalan, dia berkata sambil memunggungiku, 'Kita teman seangkatan, kan? Jadi, panggil saja aku Temari.' Ia menoleh sebentar, tersenyum. Setelah itu ia pergi, nggak noleh lagi. Aku baru sadar ketika itu. Kita semua memanggilnya senpai. Kita hanya menghormatinya sebagai dia dua tahun yang lalu, bukan dia yang sekarang, teman seangkatan kita."

Hinata terperangah. Kemudian ia menunduk. Ia baru sadar telah menjadi orang yang jahat.

"Jangan khawatir, kita masih punya waktu untuk menjadi teman yang baik." Tenten menepuk pundak Hinata dan menariknya menuju temari yang masih sibuk mencatat.

"Dimulai dengan mengembalikan buku tepat waktu! Temari-chan, catat bukuku!"

"Jangan berisik Tenten!" seru temari seraya menjitak kepala gadis itu. Sedangkan Hinata tertawa.

"Tolong punyaku juga, Te-Temari-chan." Hinata berujar pelan. Ia tersenyum malu-malu. Temari yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, lalu membalas senyum Hinata dengan lembut.

"Sebentar, ya, Hinata-chan."

Hari ini Hinata menyadari, seberapa pun waktu yang tersisa, setiap orang memiliki kemungkinan untuk membuatnya lebih berarti.

.

.

.

Seusai pengembalian buku, mereka makan siang di atap dengan Temari. Kecuali Hinata, ini adalah pertamakalinya mereka makan di sana.

"Sejuknya! Aku tak menyangka suasanya seenak ini." Gadis pirang itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabar kakak sepupumu?" tanya Tenten, wajahnya memerah.

"Hyuuga Neji?" Temari menyahut.

"Temari-chan kenal Neji-Nii?" sekarang Hinata yang terkejut.

"Sedikit, aku pernah bertemu dengannya ketika mengunjungi Kankuro dan Gaara di Jerman. Mereka berteman baik."

"Hee, jadi sekarang Neji-kun ada di Jerman?"

"Tidak. Neji-Nii-san sudah kembali ke rumah Tou-san dan Okaa-san."

"Oh, begitu. Nee, Hinata, kapan kau akan mengunjungi mereka?"

"Mungkin liburan nanti."

"Ti-titip salamku pada Neji-kun. Dan tentunya keluargamu juga. Haha…"

"Tentu Tenten-chan." Hinata dan Temari tersenyum geli.

"Hoi, para lady!"

Serempak, ketiga gadis itu menoleh. Mereka menjumpai Naruto dan dua temannya yang lain melompati gedung dan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Naruto-kun."

"Shikamaru?!"

"Kiba!"

"Yo, Hinata-chan."

"Hoaamm… makan siang Temari?"

"Tenten!"

"KAMPREET!" Kiba dan Tenten langsung bergulat. Yang lain sama sekali tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa masalah mereka. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata sedangkan Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi langsung tiduran di paha Temari. Sontak gadis pirang itu memerah.

"B-Bangun! Rusa pemalas!"

"Biarkan sebentar, aku capek sekali hari ini." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Santai saja, Temari. Kami punya acara sendiri kok." Timpal Naruto.

"K-kau pacaran sama Hinata?"

"Yup."

"Mengejutkan."

Naruto memilih cuek. Baginya menggoda Hinata lebih menyenangkan. Sepanjang hari mereka habiskan dengan bermain bersama, kecuali Tenten dan Kiba yang seperti kucing dan anjing. Sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu apa masalah mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura tidak ikut pulang dengan Sasuke. gadis merah jambu itu punya rencana dengan Karin.

"Dah, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya ke sekolah Hinata. ia menunggu gadis itu di bawah pohon momiji dekat gerbang.

"Shikamaru, aku baru tahu kalau Naruto pacaran dengan Hinata."

Sasuke membeku. Ia menajamkan telinganya.

"Sudah lama kok, mereka pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Kenapa begitu? Mereka cocok loh."

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka, Temari."

"Dasar!" Kedua orang itu melewati mobil Sasuke tanpa tahu apa-apa. Sementara pemuda raven itu mendesis marah. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk menentramkan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang. Amarahnya mereda. Ada yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Hinata.

Suasana di sekolah khusus putri sudah sepi. Hinata dan Tenten keluar dari dalam bangunan.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata-chan."

"Sampai jumpa Tenten-chan."

Seperti biasa, ia duduk menunggu Sasuke. biasanya Naruto akan datang menemaninya sebentar lagi.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu membelalak. Ini bukan suara Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun. Sejak kapan berada di sini?" Hinata berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Ia hanya berharap semoga Naruto tak bisa kemari.

"Setelah kelulusan, kita menikah."

Hinata tersedak. Ia mengharapkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya bukan pernyataan mengejutkan semacam ini.

"Ma-maaf?"

"Setelah kelulusan, Kita menikah." Sasuke mengulang dengan nada yang sama dingin. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan datar.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku serius Hinata."

"BOHONG!"

Sasuke membelalak. Ini pertamakali Hinata berteriak padanya. Rasa sakit memenuhi dadanya.

"K-Kau bohong kan Sasuke-kun? Kau pasti bohong. Menikah? Itu tidak mungkin. Lihat? Aku masih 18 tahun." Hinata mulai meracau dengan panic. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menikah dengan Sasuke? lalu Naruto? janjinya pada Kushina? Impiannya? Bagaimana dengan semua itu?

"Hinata-"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Tapi Hina-"

"Aku sudah mencoba memenuhi semua keinginanmu, tapi kau tak bisa mengambil yang satu ini."

Sasuke shock. Apa selama ini Hinata hanya pura-pura? Apa semua janji-janjinya bohong? Mana Hinata yang dulu? Kemana Hinata yang ia kenal?

"Me-mengapa Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak boleh mengambil semuanya! Apa masih belum cukup yang kulakukan untukmu? AKU INI BUKAN BONEKA! AKU JUGA PUNYA HIDUP! KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA-"

PLAAAK… wajah Hinata bergerak ke samping. Suasana mendadak senyap. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan kaku. Tangannya gemetaran. Perasaaanya bercampur aduk antara sakit dan bersalah. Selama ini ia selalu mempercayai Hinata. ia berpegang pada janji yang Hinata ucapkan. Tapi kenapa gadis itu…? Siapa yang bersalah?

"Hinata… Aku…-"

Gadis itu berlari. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung, memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Siapa… yang salah?

"Kau sudah berjanji Hinata. kau sudah berjanji."

.

.

.

"Bye Naruto!"

"Bye Kiba!" usai Naruto melambaikan tangannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya dengan keras. Gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat. Wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada Naruto.

"H-Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Namun ia segera menyadari bahwa gadis itu gemetar hebat. Hinata menangis.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku, hei… Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan cemas. Hinata menangis hingga tersedak-sedak. Lantas pemuda itu mendorong pundaknya dengan lembut. Pelukannya terlepas, meninggalkan noda merah di kemeja Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu membelalak. Wajah Hinata kusut dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Amarah memenuhi diri Naruto.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU?! BIAR KUBUNUH DIA!"

Tangisan Hinata makin kencang. Naruto tak punya pilihan selain membawanya pulang dan membiarkan Kushina merawatnya.

"KAA-SAN! CEPAT KEMARI!"

"NARUTO! KALAU PULANG UCAPKAN SALAM- KYAAA… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA-CHAN?!" Kushina segera mengambil kotak obat dan mengurus luka Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina pelan. Naruto duduk di samping Hinata.

"Jatuh." Jawab Hinata, pandangan matanya kosong. Naruto dan Ibunya memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Aku harus pulang. Sasuke-kun pasti khawatir." Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Biar kuantar." Ujar Naruto. Hinata diam saja, menurut pada Naruto yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Hati-Hati." Kushina membalas dengan cemas.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan hening. Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Lagi-lagi matanya basah.

"Kita sampai, Hinata."

Dengan enggan gadis itu turun.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun."

"Kau… benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Umm, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Naruto melihat hingga punggung gadis itu menghilang. Ia memacu motornya dengan perasaan asing. Entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan.

Hinata membuka pintu dengan pelan. Barang-barang berserakan, vas-vas bunga pecah, meja dan kursi terbalik. Sasuke pasti mengamuk habis-habisan. Hinata memandang sendu. Semua ini salahnya. Bukankah dari awal ia tahu? Ia tak akan bisa bebas, sekalipun Naruto berusaha membebaskannya.

Gadis itu menyusuri dinding. Yang ia tuju adalah kamar Sasuke. keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari yang tadi, berantakan. Pemuda itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menunduk dan terus menerus mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Kau sudah berjanji Hinata. kau sudah berjanji."

Hinata mendekat dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"M-maaf. Maafkan aku. Ku-kumohon jangan begini. A-aku yang bersalah. Sasuke-kun, ki-kita… me-menikah setelah lulus. Hei, kau mendengarku?" Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih terus menggumam. Pemuda itu tidak tahan sendiri. Tepatnya, ia tak bisa bertahan tanpa Hinata.

"Dengar? Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini. Hei, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mulai menangis. Harusnya ia tak meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hinata…"

"Ya, aku di sini. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hinata…"

"Aku disini. Aku bersamamu."

"Hinata…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini. Aku selalu bersamamu."

Mereka berbagi luka, menagis bersama.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N:

Yo, minna-chan, tinggal dua chapter terakhir nich…:D ada yang bisa nebak endingnya? Xixixixi….XD gomenne masih gak bisa bales riview. Tapi Miyuko tetep baca kok *ampe jingkrak-jingkrak saking senengnya. Jangan kecewa ya-Miyuko usahain bales di chapter selanjutnya, jadi jangan kapok buat review…XD- dan salam kenal semua…n_n/

Oke, Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav or follow…^_^ jumpa lagi di chapter mohon dukungannya minna-chan! Jangan lupa review…:D jaa-ne!

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


End file.
